Made of Scars
by KairiM
Summary: AU. Naomi is a successful young actress in a new TV show along with the gang. Emily is a troubled teenager who wants to desperately break away from her past. Naomi wants to save Emily, Emily tries to let her. Can they make it work before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

I'm here with a new fanfiction that I have been playing with for a while and I didn't intend on uploading this until I completed Can You Keep a Secret but I just couldn't resist! This story is a bit different to the things that I have written before but you know me, I love writing angst so I will warn you all now that this story is definitely going to be quite dark at some places but there will be good moments too, you'll just have to bear with me! I have to admit that I got the idea for this story from the episode of Bedlam that Kathryn Prescott is in, I love her and it's so sad to watch but it's great too. So it's mixed with that, as well as some things that are quite personal to me as well as exaggerated for the sake of the story. Anyway, have a read of this and let me know your opinions. It's going to be quite slow paced at first to build up the story, especially Emily's story which I'm hoping you'll all take to. Let me know your thoughts and if you haven't already, check out my other Skins stories too!

Many thanks guys, I hope you enjoy this!

Made of Scars

Chapter 1

Emily's POV

'_Pull the knife from my ever bleeding heart. Tell me now your words never meant me harm.'_

There was darkness inside of me that I couldn't seem to overcome. I couldn't escape the feeling that I wasn't supposed to find happiness in my life, not when every way that I turned, something would go wrong. Everything around me always seemed to fall apart; I broke everything that I touched. Anyone who knew me was better off turning and running in the opposite direction before I fucked them over too. But people were too god damn naïve and tried to convince you that they could handle it, and maybe they could for a while but it never lasts, they always left eventually.

I realised after a while that it was easier to be the one who runs away, hurt them before they hurt you. It's sad when you realise that nobody really cares. Everyone's out for themselves no matter how much they tried to pretend that they're not. I was a miserable person, incredibly negative and cynical and I struggled to move on from the past so I let it consume me instead. I didn't like being this way but it wasn't really my fault, people fucked me over, people ruined my life and I had become bitter because of it. I was only nineteen, I should have been like everyone else at my age but I couldn't. I had tried so hard to make things work but someone always managed to ruin it for me until I finally ended up digging myself into a hole that I couldn't climb out off. I ran away from everything that I knew which was how I had ended up in London. Maybe I could change if I got away.

Two hours after unpacking I finally collapsed on my bed with a sigh of exhaustion. I hadn't stopped all day, having driven from Bristol to London, collected the keys for my apartment and signed my tenancy, then unloaded everything from my car and carried it to my apartment on the third floor. Since then I had spent all of my time unpacking, arranging everything to the way that I wanted it.

I had to admit, I was impressed by my hard work but I was hungry and exhausted. Moving home whilst you were battling with insomnia and had maybe about four hours sleep in the past three days was definitely not fun. However, I knew that even if I tried to sleep I'd be wide awake within ten minutes after closing my eyes, so I didn't bother.

I sat up and raked my hand through my tousled bright red hair and huffed in annoyance. My apartment was eerily quiet which I definitely was not used to. I tried to swallow the thickness that was beginning to spread up my throat, suddenly feeling incredibly alone. I was used to feeling that way but I didn't want to, I had made this move by myself, I had done it for myself, I needed to remember the reasons why and I had to deal with it.

I subconsciously brushed my hand down the fading marks up the inside of my forearm before jumping up and turning to my I-pod on my bedside cabinet. I shoved it onto the dock and pressed play, blasting Nickelback into my quiet room. I smiled slightly, beginning to feel a little better as I sung along, trying to keep myself distracted.

I fixed up a sandwich and sat arranging my CD's and DVD's before placing them into the cabinet of which my TV sat upon. Afterwards I sorted through my clothes, folding some into the drawers and putting others onto the hangers in my wardrobe. By the time I was done, it was only ten o'clock and there was nothing left to keep me busy.

I grabbed a bag, shoving a towel and my swimming costume into it as well as shampoo and shower gel before heading out the door. I had purposefully chosen this apartment because it was attached to a gym which was left open for residents to use as long as we signed in and didn't cause any damage. I made my way to the changing rooms, quickly slipping into my black costume and pulling my goggles around my neck. The gym and pool were deserted, much to my relief. I perched on the side of the pool, dipping my legs into the lukewarm water and sighed at the familiar smell of chlorine. It was comforting.

I pulled the goggles over my eyes and slipped of the edge, crashing straight through the water and sinking to the bottom. I twisted around elegantly and pressed my feet against the side before pushing off and gliding across nearly half of the pool. I pushed my arms out in front of me as my legs moved in a frog like kick, propelling me through the water until I reached the opposite end. I kicked up to the surface and gasped as I pulled oxygen back into my lungs.

Wasting no time, I pushed off the side once again. My arms cut through the water with ease as I front crawled back towards the other end. I repeated this a few times before alternating between the breast stroke and back crawl. After losing count of how many laps I had done, I grabbed the side and pushed myself out, wincing slightly as my muscles protested from the strain. I removed my goggles, dropping them beside me as I panted for breath. My muscles throbbed and tingled as I stretched them out to ensure they didn't cramp before I got up to take a shower to rinse myself off the chlorine.

I loved swimming; it was one of my favourite hobbies. I had been doing it for years, finding solitude in an empty pool and relief as I was surrounded by water. It was an escape that made me feel exhilarated and strong. Nothing could plague my mind as long as I was swimming and it was also a great way to pass time as it was now gone midnight.

I headed back to my apartment and put my towel and costume into the washing machine before I changed and climbed into bed before grabbing my laptop. I opened a new word document, pursing my lips as I tapped my fingers against the keys in thought.

Writing was my passion. I had been doing it for as long as I could remember, writing silly novels as a kid before I grew up and gained some life experience, maybe too much for my liking. No matter what mood I was in I could turn to writing and it'd save me from my mind. I could create whatever I wanted and I could picture it all, playing it through my mind like a movie I had seen a thousand times. In my mind, it was all real and for a while I could escape into something that wasn't my life. It was all I wanted to do; it was the only thing I believed I was vaguely good at. I knew since I was a kid that one day I'd eventually have a published novel or I'd be writing for TV and film. It was my goal, my dream but unfortunately life got in the way sometimes.

After a moment of thinking, I began to type. My fingers danced across the keys as I allowed my imagination to flow as I wrote about a troubled girl who was trying desperately to escape herself and her life. I began to wonder how I could ever really express my life in words when I couldn't even comprehend it within my messed up mind. All I hoped was that something would come my way and show me what I was supposed to do.

_So, yours thoughts and opinions so far? Let me know by clicking the review button below! The next chapter is in Naomi's POV so here's a sneak peak to keep you all intrigued!_

**Chapter 2 **

_I honestly believed that we were all supposed to be together, that's what kept us so strong. We were even the ones to come up with the idea for Behind The Mask which was a rather successful supernatural teen drama. We were all between the ages of twenty one to twenty three and had been working on this program for a couple of years already. To say our lives were pretty great was a definite understatement._


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad that you're all intrigued already, it definitely makes me excited to post this next chapter and continue to dig deeper into the story. Here's the next one and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 2**

Naomi's POV

"_You can't keep pushing everyone away, Maisie! Can't you see that you're fucking everything up by being so ignorant? We're your friends, we just want to help!"_

"_You can't help. He's fucking dead; you couldn't even begin to understand how much it hurts. I'm going fucking crazy, he's everywhere!"_

"_No I can't but I'm not going to watch you fucking kill yourself over something that wasn't your fault. I know you're hurting but the drinking, the drugs, it has to stop!"_

"_Stop being a prick, Chris! You aren't fucking helping and I don't need your help. You of all people should understand what it's like. Just fucking leave me alone!"_

I ran from the set as I left the scene, leaving Freddie alone as the camera focused on him shaking his head and dropping his face into his hands. A moment passed before the scene was cut and the crew burst out in applause.

"That was great guys and that does it for today so let's wrap this up. Tomorrow should definitely be the end of shooting so we'll see you bright and early!" Jack – the director – announced. Everyone shared a cheer as well as a few sad exclamations before clearing out. I made my way to Freddie and we wore matching grins. He pulled me into a hug.

"That was some good shit girl, I honestly thought you were gonna throw your shoe at me." He chuckled and I smacked him playfully.

"Says you, I thought you were going to cry your little gay heart out!" I teased, giggling at the pretend shock visible on his face.

"Hey, Chris is gay, not me!" He exclaimed in defence, making me laugh harder.

"Whatever you say babe. Though you've probably gotten more attention from girls' since Chris came out anyway, you know what fans are like."

Freddie laughed and agreed as we left the set for "Behind The Mask" where we found Effy and Cook waiting. They cheered as they saw us, running up and pulling us both into hugs.

"That was fookin' tip top, best I've seen." Cook praised us excitedly and ruffled my hair before throwing his arm over my shoulders.

I giggled and poked him in the ribs as we made our way outside for a cigarette before we drove back home. It had been a long day and I couldn't wait to crash out, we didn't sleep enough whilst filming because our hours were all over the place, sometimes we'd work all throughout the day and other times we'd work throughout the night. It was hard to maintain a regular sleeping pattern and I was just about ready to drop.

"Friday can't come quick enough." Effy sighed, breathing out a stream of smoke. I hummed in agreement, pulling on my cigarette.

"That's because she ain't fooked me yet." Cook howled with laughter at his own lousy joke and wiggled his tongue at us. We couldn't help but laugh along with him, his laughter was contagious even if he did only think with his cock.

"She said quick mate, not never." Freddie countered Cook's joke, causing us all to end up in hysterics even as Cook appeared offended before cracking up as well.

We were all knackered but as I looked at my friends smiling faces, it was so worth it. We were living our dreams, doing what we loved with the people we loved. I would never wish for anything more than this, it was nice that we could all get along so easily even though we were constantly together, that was what made this job so enjoyable. Life couldn't get better than this.

We all climbed in Cook's car and arrived outside our house within twenty minutes. Our house was a monstrosity of awesomeness that we had pulled together to get, along with our friends Panda, Thomas, JJ and Lara. We had all been friends since school and had been through everything together. There was a bond that kept us all together when most friendships fell apart and I honestly believed that we were all supposed to be together, that's what kept us so strong. We were even the ones to come up with the idea for Behind the Mask which was a rather successful supernatural teen drama. We were all between the ages of twenty one and twenty three and had been working on this program for a couple of years already. To say our lives were pretty great was a definite understatement.

We were certainly an odd bunch and it was probably hard for some people to understand just what made us so strong. It was probably even hard to imagine that some of us could be, and wanted to act, especially Cook. We had come together, all with different issues and personalities and somehow it just fit, we connected and we had been like family ever since. Nothing had ever even come close to breaking our friendship and I was certain that nothing ever would.

We made our way inside and I said goodnight to my friends and quickly headed straight for my bedroom after taking a shower. I was too tired to do anything except crash onto my gloriously comfortable king size bed. I cuddled into my duvet as I felt my eyes droop from tiredness. I led with a smile on my face as I thought about Friday. We couldn't get out much during filming so we were all going out to celebrate another end of a great series. I had every intention of getting royally fucked off my face, we had certainly earned it.

With a smile on my face, I fell asleep thinking that something great was definitely headed our way. I had a feeling deep within my gut that something was going to bring a big change to our lives, something good and completely unexpected. My heart quivered with excitement at the thought.

.x.

Was that any good? There's a sneak peak below for chapter 3. This story will alternate between POV's with every chapter by the way. I really hope you all enjoyed this, let me know!

_Chapter 3 – Emily's POV_

_As I walked home pull on the fag between my lips, I began to think about tonight and I found myself actually feeling a little excited. It had been a long time since I had gone for a night out and I realised that I missed it, and I missed having company. All of my friends were back in Bristol and they were all busy with their own lives so it wouldn't hurt to meet some new people._


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the lovely reviews, I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story already and want to know where it is heading. I know these first few chapters are quite short and don't reveal much but I do promise that they will get longer and things will pick up soon enough. I have a habit of jumping straight into things and I don't want to do that with this story. Anyway, I shall leave you to read. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

_I was falling into a world of emptiness. Everything around me was falling apart as I stared into the empty room before me and I knew the nothing would ever be the same after this. She had gone, had left us to start a new life and didn't care that we were what she had left behind. The pain within my chest was too much to bear and my skin on my arms began to burn, an urge threatened to take over as I rubbed my hand down the swollen marks. I knew it was bad, I shouldn't have done it but somehow, it made me feel better. It was the only thing that I had control over, everything else was beyond my help. I was only a silly teenager, I had no clue. All I knew was that everyone was fucking up everything around me and I had no way of escaping it. I wanted to run away, I pictured it every minute of every day and I wished that there was someway I could make it happen. But I couldn't. Everyone else had left and I was standing in the middle of their destruction, holding my broken heart in my hands._

I shook my head vigorously, breaking away from the memory that had decided to torment me in a moment of letting my mind wander. I chewed my bottom lip and rested my chin upon my hand out of boredom. I glanced at the clock and was relieved to see that there was only half an hour left until I could go home. I worked as an accountant and was stuck in a crowded office tapping away on the computer as I filled out multiple spread sheets along with so much other bollocks. It was finally Friday, I had only been working here since Monday and I hated it already. However, it was good money and that was exactly what I needed so I had no choice but to persevere.

I quickly finished up my work as the time drew nearer to five and I began to pack away my belongings when one of my colleagues stopped in front of me.

"Hey Em, me and the girls are going out for a few drinks later if you'd like to join us?" The tall brunette called Mandy asked me, sounding overly hopeful.

I looked up at her flirtatious grin and gave her a slight smile in return. Mandy was nice and it wasn't as though she was unattractive but her actions were almost desperate. She had taken an interest in me from the day I started, trying hard to talk to me at any given opportunity, constantly offering her help and now inviting me out when she barely knew me. Anyone else would think that she was just friendly but the lingering touches and the longing smiles told a different story. I was sure even a blind man could see how bad this girl wanted me and I wasn't even boasting, just stating a fact.

Nevertheless, I couldn't deny that she was a sweet girl and as long as she didn't try anything, I'd be grateful for her friendship. I needed to get to know more people in London too so it couldn't hurt to try.

"Yeah, actually I'd like that." I replied kindly, flashing a bright smile. A blush crept up her cheeks and I was pretty sure her face would split in half if she smiled anymore.

"Great! We're meeting at seven, can I text you with the details?" I had to refrain from rolling my eyes at her blatant attempt to get my number; she really had no idea how to be subtle. But I nodded regardless and typed my number into her phone and said my goodbyes, promising to see them later.

I quickly fled from the building before the girl could try and make any further advances and pulled a rolled up cigarette from the tin in my leather jacket. I lit up and sighed in relief as the nicotine worked its way through my body. I was lucky that my apartment was only a couple of streets away so I didn't have to worry about public transport or driving as it didn't take me long to walk home. I had chosen carefully for a reason.

As I walked home pulling on the fag between my lips, I began to think about tonight and I found myself actually feeling a little excited. It had been a long time since I had gone for a night out and I realised that I missed it, and I missed having company. All of my friends were back in Bristol and they were all busy with their own lives so it wouldn't hurt to meet some new people. I decided that I would make the effort this time since this was all about starting again.

.x.

I stood outside of Charing Cross station waiting for Mandy and the others. A cigarette dangled from my mouth as I avoided making eye contact with anyone around, especially avoiding the already drunk idiots who wouldn't stop shouting their mouths off. I watched in amusement as a group of girls in short dresses and heels stumbled around giggling, holding onto each other like their lives depended on it.

At least I could handle my alcohol so I wouldn't end up in that state. I wore a tight black dress that cut off just above my knees with black studded pumps and a white long sleeved cardigan over the top. My red hair was curled, falling upon my shoulders and my lips were coated in a red lipstick that matched with a labret through the middle of my lip. My eyes were dark and smoky which contrasted well against the colour of my hair and my well worn smirk completed the outfit. I could scrub up well and I could pull it off without leaving my dignity behind.

I turned towards a small group of girl's who's voices I recognised and saw Mandy, Sophia and Arsia making their way towards me. I fixed them all with my best smile when they squealed as they saw me, they were clearly already drunk. I exclaimed in surprise as Mandy pulled me into a tight hug, pulling me flush against her body that was clad in a dark red dress that left nothing for the imagination.

"You look amazing." She growled in my ear but it did nothing for me and I had to stop myself from squirming in disgust. I mumbled my forced appreciation instead.

"Emiillyy!" They all giggled as the two other girls also pulled me in for a hug as if we were all old friends. I couldn't stop myself from smirking, nobody could complain about receiving too much attention from scantily dressed, attractive girls.

Mandy laced her arm through mine and began to pull me through the busy streets of London, conversation flowed easily especially after Arsia handed me a bottle of vodka which I gulped down eagerly. With alcohol running through my veins, I found it easier to loosen up and laughed along with the girl's. First we stopped at a small gay club and we lined up along the bar and ordered 8 shots of tequila. I downed my two with ease and giggled as the others spluttered and gagged at the strength of the spirit. From their pre-drinks and the shots, they were already fairly trashed. I could easily drink them all under the table. Ordering a double vodka and orange juice, I moved my way into the mass of dancing bodies and moved with them, closing my eyes and allowing the deafening beats to direct my hips. The others quickly joined me and we all danced together whilst drinking and laughing at their uncoordinated movements. I kept feeling Mandy graze her hands over my waist as she tried to dance closer to me. I grinned to myself as I allowed her to continue, although I had no interest in her, there was no harm in having some fun.

Eventually we decided to move on after the girl's ensured me that they weren't too pissed to carry on. I wasn't bothered, I was barely tipsy and I didn't want the night to end yet. We stumbled down the streets and Mandy had to practically carry Arsia who was falling into just about everything. I strode in front of them confidently, my head held high as I smoked another cigarette and giggled with my new friends, feeling lighter than what I had for a long time.

.x.

So what do you guys think? I hope you still like it. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! Here's a sneak peak at chapter 4 where our favourite girls meet for the first time.

**Chapter 4 – Naomi's POV**

_They pulled out their phones and cameras in preparation to get a picture with us when I looked up to their fourth friend who hadn't said a word and wasn't jumping all over us. Instead, she stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a small eyebrow rose in question as she smirked at her ridiculous friends._


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for the reviews, I'm so glad that you guys are getting into this story already. Here's another chapter! I would have uploaded this sooner but I've been working and I've had a few new ideas about this story so I've given me time to properly think about what's going to happen next. I hope you all enjoy this and please let me know what you think. :)

Chapter 4

Naomi's POV

"It's fucking Friiidaaaay!" A loud cry erupted as the front door flew open.

"Let's go fookin' mentaaaaal!"

"You're already fucking mental mate."

I chuckled from my position on the sofa as I watched the exchange between my best friends. Cook, Freddie and Effy had gone shopping for a large supply of alcohol for pre drinks before we went out to attend a private party that Thomas had arranged since he was the DJ. Bags were filled with bottles of vodka and cans of beer, the perfect supply to help get us drunk before the real party started.

"About fucking time, it's nearly four o'clock." I scoffed as though it were the most incredulous thing ever. Cook cackled and tossed me a cold can which I cracked open eagerly.

"Chill the fuck out blondie, you'll get ya fix tonight."

I ignored him and chugged a large amount of the beer and sighed as it settled in my stomach sweetly. It had been too long since we were able to drink, it wasn't worth it when we were filming, and working whilst you were hung over was possibly the worst thing in the world.

"Come on, you boring bastards. Get fucking drinking!" I cried out, jumping up from the sofa and bouncing around to show my enthusiasm.

Effy grabbed the vodka from the bag and held it up with a smirk. "I'm on it babe."

I cheered happily as she left to get glasses from the kitchen. Cook and Freddie crashed down onto the sofa and opened up their beers, chugging them just like I had done. I jumped onto Freddie's lap and threw my legs over Cook, ignoring their grunts of protest.

"You're fucking beaming today." Freddie said and patted my arm with a grin.

"Of course I am, we've been waiting for ages for today and I have a great feeling about tonight."

"I get ya babes. This day has fookin' potential, it's pregnant!" Cook agreed as he lit up a spliff.

"Is that my fucking spliff, man?" Freddie growled as Cook breathed out a thick cloud of smoke.

"Yeah, and its fookin' shit." We laughed as I stole the joint from between his fingers, taking a drag and agreeing.

"Fuck, what is that shit?" I practically gagged.

"Don't fucking smoke it then." Freddie chuckled lightly and took the spliff for himself. Just then, Effy entered the room and handed us each a glass of vodka and coke.

"Where's the other fuckers?" Cook asked as the four of us sat drinking on the sofa.

"Their making sure everything's ready for tonight." Effy said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me onto my feet.

"Come on, let's get ready." She slapped my ass and I squealed happily as we ran up the stairs with the beers and vodka in hand.

Several hours later, we were already fairly drunk and ready for the night. We looked smoking hot and if Effy wasn't like a sister to me, I definitely would have drooled over the stunning girl. I wore a tight red tank top that was tucked into a tight black skirt that cut off around the middle of my thighs and black leggings that made my legs look fucking phenomenal. My long blonde hair was curled and my fringe was pinned into a quiff, my lips were coated in a bright red lipstick and my eyes were thick with a black, smoky eye shadow that made my bright blue eyes stand out. I grinned at Effy who was wearing a long, tight black sleeveless top and high waist black skinny jeans with some black studded wedges. Her long brown hair was curled and tousled in an almost wind swept way but she could pull it off so well.

We danced around in her bedroom to dubstep that was blasting out of the speakers. I chugged my drink and giggled as she spun me around. Cook burst into the room and howled as he took in the sight before him and bounced over to wrap his arms around us.

"You girl's are fookin' stunnin', yeah?" We giggled at the slightly drunk boy as he jumped and danced around with us.

Finally after touching up our make up, we decided to make our way downstairs so that we could join the others and leave for the party. Everyone was waiting for us in the living room and they were all dressed up just as much as us, all looking beautiful and hot in their own individual ways. I grinned as I took them in, they were my family, they were everything that I would ever need and I was fucking glad to have them.

"Let's fucking party!" Effy and I cried out and giggled as we practically fell out the door.

We were walking – or stumbling, in mine and Effy's case – through London, trying to avoid the busiest streets in case we got recognized. The others had gone in separate directions because we were less likely to get noticed if we were in small groups. It seemed to be working for a while until we suddenly heard multiple high pitched screams from behind us. I rolled my eyes, preparing myself for the onslaught when all I wanted to do was get to the god damn club.

Effy and I turned just as three inadequately dressed girls ran up to us with a fourth walking behind them, appearing shocked. The three girls were stumbling all over the place as their overly painful giggles pierced through the night. I forced myself not to cringe at the state of them but it was difficult so I plastered on a fake smile instead.

"Oh my god, its Effy Stonem and Naomi Campbell!" They squealed, throwing their arms around us as if they had known us for years.

"We love you!" "Can we get a picture?" "Are you gay?" "Marry me!"

I was so used to hearing these sorts of things that it had become natural for me to laugh and reply as discreetly as I could whilst kindly refusing the offer of marriage. We signed whatever they handed to us and tried to go along with their drunken attempts of conversation. They pulled out their phones and cameras in preparation to get a picture with us when I looked up to their fourth friend who hadn't said a word and wasn't jumping all over us. Instead, she stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a small eyebrow rose in question as she smirked at her ridiculous friends. I was suddenly stunned by how beautiful she was with her pale skin and her black dress which clung to her body in all the right places. With her bright red hair and the silver labret through the middle of her lip, she looked as though she had fallen straight out of an alternative model magazine.

I had to admit that I was intrigued by the difference of her nature, most people jumped at the chance of meeting someone famous even if they didn't know exactly who they were, just so that they could brag about it. But the red haired beauty before me didn't even appear phased by the scene before her; she just shook her head and carried on grinning.

"Would you like to join in?" I asked her kindly as one of her friends held the camera out in front of us but she turned her smile towards me and shook her head again.

"I don't even know who you are." She replied with a slight husk to her voice. My eyes widened slightly at the sound and I suddenly wanted her to keep talking.

"Seriously, they are amazing!" One of the girl's screamed as she wrapped her arms around Effy's neck from behind, practically was choking the poor girl. She glanced back at her friends who wouldn't stop touching us and pulling us into hugs.

"Fucking hell." She muttered as she stepped forward and pulled them back with force, surprising me that such a small person could hold such strength.

"Calm the fuck down, guys. They might be famous but they are still people and deserve to be treated like it. They are obviously going out just like we are so let's leave them alone." She said sternly, shoving them away even as they protested. She looked back at us with a grin and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about them, have a good night."

I was stunned as I watched after their retreating forms, shamelessly watching the way her ass moved as she walked. Effy giggled beside me and looped her arm through mine and pointed at the red head.

"She's cool, why can't we get fans like that?"

"Tell me about it. I like it when they have respect for us." We giggled as we walked away, continuing the journey to our destination.

The party was held in a small private club in London but it was already in full swing by the time we arrived. I couldn't help but smirk as we walked in all together and everyone turned to ogle us and it was more to do with the fact that we were an attractive group rather than that we were famous. This club wasn't open to many fans unless they were able to get on the VIP list, so everyone here were pretty much famous in one way or another so we were able to party without getting bothered by reporters or screaming fans. Don't get me wrong, I loved my fans but there were times when we just wanted to go out and have a good night without constantly getting haggled for photographs and marriage propositions. Some people were certainly crazy.

After ordering a few drinks from the bar, we headed out to the dance floor where we danced away to the music that was blasting out of the sound system. I threw my hands up into the air and danced between Effy and JJ whilst Cook and Panda jumped around and danced like they were fucking insane, which they were. A laugh poured out of my throat as I swayed to the pounding beats and grinded against Effy who was also laughing. I was trashed and it felt so fucking good to finally unwind after months of working. All work and no play made us very grumpy people but that wasn't the case now, we were finally able to unwind and not give a fuck, partying like young adults should.

Effy signalled to me that she was going out for a fag so I decided to join her as well as Panda and Lara. We stepped out through the back entrance which was away from the main streets of London so we didn't have to worry about seeing anyone who would start pestering us. We all lit up except Panda, who took a drag from Lara's fag and ended up spluttering and choking. We giggled at the crazy blonde girl as she tried to continue but couldn't quite hack it but she stayed with us until we had finished.

"This is so fucking good." I giggled at the delightful buzz that was coursing through my body.

"It definitely is." Effy agreed with a smirk as she stubbed out her fag.

We spent the rest of the night partying hard, drinking so much alcohol that I was pretty sure our livers would certainly give in and dancing the night away. We could finally unwind without worrying about the consequences even though the impending hangover would probably knock us down for a while but it was worth it. We were young and free and we could do whatever the hell we pleased!

.x.

Oooh, so Emily and Naomi have briefly met. It'll be a couple more chapters before they meet officially but don't worry, we'll get there!

Here's a sneak peak at chapter 5!

**Chapter 5 – Emily's POV**

_"I'm not coming home, Kay." I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut as she continued to raise her voice._

_"You selfish bitch, what is mum supposed to fucking do now?"_

_"That's not my fucking problem, Katie. I can't deal with that shit anymore." I shouted back as my throat began to thicken with emotions._


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys, I've been working my ass off and this is my first day off. Thank you all for the support and the lovely reviews, I'm so glad that you like this and that some of you are already beginning to click on with Emily's issues. You'll see more about her in this chapter so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5

Emily's POV

We finally reached another night club and waited in the queue that seemed to take forever to move but we eventually made our way inside. After meeting some famous girls, Mandy and the others would not shut up about it and wouldn't stop pestering me about how I didn't know who they were. I didn't care about fame and I hated seeing the way that some people would react whenever they met someone who just so happened to be in their favourite TV show. I was embarrassed as fuck as I watched my friends make absolute twats out of themselves in front of the two extremely attractive girls. I was surprised by just how friendly they were being but I could see the annoyance behind their eyes and I had to step in. It wasn't fair on them to get hounded when they were obviously just going for a night out.

I headed straight for the bar, ordering two jager bombs and another double vodka and orange juice. I downed the bombs and once again headed out to the dance floor to let myself go. I smiled to myself as the alcohol began to make me light headed, I had forgotten how good it felt to go out and get off my face. It was definitely better than staying at home where my mind could wander back into the darkness that always consumed it.

I felt a small pair of arms wrap around my waist and I turned my head to see Mandy grinning seductively at me. I smiled in return and allowed her to grind against me, it was fun until I felt her sloppy kisses against my neck and no amount of alcohol could make that a turn on so I wriggled out of her grip and shook my head. Her face fell instantly and I had to admit that I felt guilty so I pushed myself up and kissed her cheek before excusing myself to go to the bathroom. I couldn't allow myself to go through with something when I could not reciprocate the feelings that Mandy obviously felt for me, I couldn't lead the poor girl on.

I took a second to actually breathe when I was finally away from the mayhem. I stared at my reflection, my hair was damp and sticking to my face and my eyeliner had smudged so I proceeded in fixing my appearance when my phone began to ring in my clutch. I pulled it out and answered without checking the caller I.D, and I bloody wish I had.

"Hello?" I answered huskily.

"What the fuck, Emily? Where the fuck are you? Why have you been ignoring my calls?" The voice on the other end screeched causing my heart to slam against my chest.

"Hang on, Katie. Let me go outside."

I could hear my twin sister shouting as I made my way through the crowd towards the exit. The cold air hit me forcefully as I stepped outside and walked away from the club to get away from the pounding bass. I raised the phone back to my ear to hear my sister still shouting.

"Katie, calm down, I'm here."

"You stupid cow, where are you? Mum's going mental; you said you'd only be gone for a few days." She yelled harshly, making me cringe at the inevitable argument that was going to pursue.

"I'm not coming home, Kay." I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut as she continued to raise her voice.

"You selfish bitch, what is mum supposed to fucking do now?"

"That's not my fucking problem, Katie. I can't deal with that shit anymore." I shouted back as my throat began to thicken with emotions.

"You can't fucking deal with anything, you need to grow up, Emily. Mum doesn't fucking deserve this!" She screamed, causing tears to slowly slip down my cheeks.

"I can't forgive her for the shit she put us through! I've moved to London and this is my fucking choice!" I growled, tightening my grip on my phone as my body filled with anger.

"You're full of shit! How can you fucking do this to your own mother?"

"The same way she easily did it to us, now fuck off!" I screamed and hung up.

I pressed my hand to my face as I began to cry harder, my chest ached from all of the built up pain and anger. I wanted to scream and hit something; my body trembled from the cold and frustration that was running through me.

I turned towards the club but thought better of it and started walking away, I had no clue where I was going and I didn't care. I sent a blunt text to Mandy to say that I was going home whilst I wandered through the streets of London; luckily I wasn't too drunk so I remembered how to get home. I threw open my front door and angrily kicked it shut; I hit play on my IPod, blasting Bullet For my Valentine up full because I needed something loud and angry to fit my mood.

I stormed into the kitchen and ripped a bottle of vodka out of the cupboard before swigging it straight from the bottle. I cringed at the disgusting taste but the burn felt good as it slipped down my throat, fuelling the rage within me. I collapsed down on my bedroom floor and smacked my head against the wardrobe in frustration. I knew this would happen if I tried to get away, my past would eventually creep up on me and try to make me feel guilty for something that was perfectly fucking understandable.

No one knew how I felt inside; they were too fucking self absorbed to care. Katie was the only person who slightly knew and she made it a common habit to eventually throw it all back in my face until I had stopped trusting her altogether. She was just another person who I had to hide my pain and anger from and they didn't realise just how bad that was for a person with a fragile state of mind like mine.

Nobody knew just how much it hurt to hide away from the people who were supposed to care, especially someone who you had experienced it all with. Katie should have understood better than anyone but because it didn't affect her in the same way, she just believed that I was overreacting and making a big deal out of nothing. She had no idea just how badly it had all fucked me up and they did nothing but make it worse. I tried so many times to explain the kind of effects that my past had on my mind but nobody could see just how much I was really struggling with it.

Nobody took it seriously; nobody understood how something like that should never have happened, not by the people who were supposed to love you unconditionally. They all just expected me to be fine and get on with it just because Katie could but we were different people, she was stronger than me because she was too wrapped up in her own perfect little world.

I punched the wardrobe door and growled with fury, downing another mouthful of vodka to try and help me forget but it wasn't working. I pulled out a cigarette and lit up, not caring that I wasn't supposed to smoke inside. Fuck them all, if they didn't care then I didn't either. I just wished it was easier to make myself believe such a statement but that was my problem, I cared too much and it never got me anywhere, it just made me hurt even worse.

After downing over half a bottle of straight vodka and allowing my mind to slip further into the consuming darkness that I had tried so hard to avoid, I curled up in bed and let my mind sink further into the memories of my past. Tears slowly worked their way out of the corner of my eyes and I squeezed them shut as my body began to tremble slightly. I hated the pain, I hated remembering how no one really seemed to care that I had been falling apart for so long and I still couldn't pick up the pieces. If she hadn't left, maybe none of this would have happened and maybe I'd still be the happy teenager that I used to be.

.x.

So this chapter was a little darker compared to the others, this was just a filler to introduce you more to Emily and her problems. I hope you like it; please let me know your thoughts because I love each and every one of them! Here's a sneak peak at Chapter 6, I think you guys might like this!

**Chapter 6 – Naomi's POV**

"So what do we do, Eff? We can't just give up when we've come so far but we can't let this go to shit either." I sighed with annoyance.

"We won't let it go to shit, it has too much potential. But I do have one idea." I suddenly perked up after hearing that and sat up a little straighter.

"There's this website called Fan Fiction, it's a place where anyone can upload stories about anything they like, like a TV show or a film. Anyway, I was looking at a few of the stories that some people have written for Behind the Mask and I have to admit that some of them were really good, quite creative. So I was thinking, why don't we hold an open interview or a competition for fans and writers to come and give their ideas and we can see if we can find someone who can bring something new to us?"


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter, I'm sorry that things are still pretty slow paced but I'm doing it so that you can all gradually get to know the characters before Emily and Naomi properly meet. It won't be long though, just a couple of chapters! It's all just a part of the story so please bear with me. :)

I'm back at work tomorrow so I'll probably update again on either Sunday or Monday, just to let you guys know so that you're not waiting around wondering. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, be sure to let me know!

Chapter 6

Naomi's POV

After a few days of partying, I found myself led across the sofa in the living room with a pen hanging out of my mouth and a notepad across my lap. Although it was time to relax, I couldn't properly separate myself from work. We had just finished filming Season Two of Behind the Mask and we only had a few ideas for what to bring into the next season. We all wanted this programme to be something new and different but I was beginning to worry that there was only so much that we could do with the ideas that we already had and my mind had gone blank to create anything new.

Behind the Mask, a teen drama with a twist of the supernatural that stayed true to the struggles of real life. A group of teenagers who were already struggling with problems in life that came with being a teenager were also faced with the concept that they were beyond different. Engaged in life threatening accidents, the characters had developed powers that were beyond a normal human's capability. Their lives were in pieces but the powers were preventing them from going back to their old lives.

My character – Maisie – suffered with the loss of her mother from a young age and had been rebelling against everything and everyone ever since, especially her father. She was involved in a car crash, one of which killed her father and probably should have killed her too. Following the crash, she was able to see the dead, haunted by her dad's spirit she wasn't able to mourn his death but she couldn't seek comfort from being able to see him, it only tormented her.

The characters had been introduced in Season one but there was no depth to them. The trauma from the accidents and the discovery of their unusual abilities was sending them crazy when all that they wanted to do was return to their normal lives. It showed them trying to find a way to cope with the realisation that they were beyond different.

You learned more about the characters and their lives in Season two. Parts of their past were to be revealed, giving more of an insight on what shaped their personalities and hopefully make their actions become a little more understandable. They were a group of scared and confused teenagers whose lives were falling apart, the things that they believed to be impossible had become their reality and they had no escape. Their unusual abilities weren't temporary; in fact they were becoming stronger. Control was something that they didn't have and it would only be a matter of time before it destroyed everything that they had grown to know.

I had a few ideas for season three but nothing seemed to stick without dragging it on. I wanted something different, I wanted there to be a huge twist that would drag the viewers in and make them gasp because they just weren't expecting it. I couldn't stop worrying that if we didn't think of something soon that would bring a whole new level of excitement, people would slowly begin to lose interest in the show and I refused to let that happen when we had all worked so hard to get to where we are. This was our lives, our pride and joy and I wasn't about to watch it fall to the bottom of the pile.

I groaned and raked my hands through my hair in frustration just as Effy threw herself onto the seat beside me. She patted my leg and smirked at me, seemingly not fazed by my worry.

"Still can't think of anything?" She asked, glancing at the blank notepad.

"Nope, I want something new and exciting but I just can't think of anything that seems to be good enough. My imagination can only stretch so far."

"We've all gotten to this point now." She said with a small frown.

"So what do we do, Eff? We can't just give up when we've come so far but we can't let this go to shit either." I sighed with annoyance.

"We won't let it go to shit, it has too much potential. But I do have one idea." I suddenly perked up after hearing that and sat up a little straighter.

"There's this website called Fan Fiction, it's a place where anyone can upload stories about anything they like, like a TV show or a film. Anyway, I was looking at a few of the stories that some people have written for Behind the Mask and I have to admit that some of them were really good, quite creative. So I was thinking, why don't we hold an open interview or a competition for fans and writers to come and give their ideas and we can see if we can find someone who can bring something new to us?"

My eyes widened in surprise, I never quite expected Effy to go to such a different extent when we had always kept this as something personal.

"I know what you're thinking, it will be weird for someone else to write for us but it could work. We need an outside opinion, someone who has different experiences to us."

"Actually, I think it's a fucking brilliant idea. I have absolutely no idea what we're looking for exactly but maybe somebody could surprise us, it's worth a shot."

We consulted the others about the idea and we all sat around the living room with bottles of vodka and cans of beers whilst I called Chris Miles who was the head of the writing department and a close friend of ours.

"Naomi! What a pleasant surprise, how's it going?" His loud, chirpy voice boomed through the speaker of my IPhone.

"Hi Chris, everything's fine. Actually, Effy's just had a great idea that we all think could really help us with the upcoming season and we wanted to know if you'd be okay with it." I spoke into the phone that I held out in my hand so the others could hear the conversation.

"You know me, I'm down with anything. But why are you kids still fucking working? It's your time off, you should be out shagging and poppin' pills and shit." We all chuckled and Cook hollered in agreement.

"We are but we still need to be prepared, we've got nothing for the new season and that's why we were thinking of holding an open competition to search for some new writers who might be able to help us."

"We're completely stumped for ideas mate; it couldn't hurt to get some ideas from an outside perspective." Freddie added as they all closed in around the phone, adding their opinions to back up the idea.

"I've read stories posted by fans of the show, they're pretty good." Effy said casually.

"Exactly, we need some new blood, someone with a good imagination and all that shit." Cook agreed in his thick accent.

"Alright, alright, chill out!" Chris yelled on the other end, sufficiently shutting us all up. "I get where you're going with this, it's a good idea. How exactly do you want to do it?"

"Well we'll hold a competition, we'll ask them to write a story that is based on the show, preferably about what they would like to see happen and we'll personally pick out a handful of them that we think are the best and ask them to attend an interview with us to talk about their ideas and see if they are what we are looking for."

"We'll make a whizzer announcement; they'll go totally bonkers if we show our faces." Panda added eagerly, bouncing on the spot with excitement.

"That's an awesome idea, Pandapops. It's true; we'll get a bigger response if we make a public announcement. They might not take it seriously if we only write it on the website but they'll go nuts if they actually see you guys talking about it. I'll give Tony a call and see what he thinks about it then we'll go from there." Tony Stonem was not only Effy's older brother and a close friend but he was also our manager, we couldn't do anything without his consent.

"Cheers Chris, call me when you find out."

I hung up and sunk back into the black leather sofa with a small sigh. My stomach fluttered with excitement at this new possibility, I just hoped that Tony would go with the idea and wouldn't think of it as a risk. I could sense the mix of nerves and excitement from the others and knew that they were more than likely thinking the same thing. I think we knew all along that there was only so far that we could go with the story without some form of help. We had been like any other teenagers but our lives had twisted into something exciting and we lived better than most young adults so there was only so much we had experienced that we could use and change with our imaginations. We were different back in school and college, we were younger and full of angst because all teenagers felt the need to act out and rebel whether or not they had a reason to. We all had our own differences and we had battled through our own fair share of shit but we couldn't exactly say that our lives had been terrible.

Cook had it the worst out of all of us as his parents were both alcoholics and absolute fuck ups. He had been left to act out and hate the world for putting him through the shit that his parents caused him but then he found us. Cook was like a brother to me, my mum loved him like a son, he had become a part of our family and we became his and he eventually moved through the shit of his past.

Freddie's mum committed suicide when he was younger which completely tore his family apart but it was something that healed over time and he managed to get through it with our help. Now he got along with his dad again and his sister, Karen, worked on the set with us as our hairstylist and make up artist.

Effy had always been a bit odd, even when she was younger. She had this mystery about her that nobody understood, she seemed to know people even better than they knew themselves and she had some trademark smirk that told you that she knew exactly what you were thinking. She had been outrageous and rebellious from a young age but after Tony got hit by a bus and lost his memory, she cracked a little and that was when she allowed us all to get close to her. She let us pick up the pieces when she was too scared and confused to do it herself.

After Tony got better and left for college, she turned back to her normal self until her parents divorced after her mum had an affair. She went a little off the rails for a while but we were all young and didn't give a shit. We partied hard, took drugs, drank far too much alcohol and shagged strangers too often but we were living. That was the whole point of being a teenager, after all. We got through it and we grew up to an extent, we just found a passion that allowed us to still be ourselves whilst also being someone else.

JJ was bullied in school for being different due to being diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome from a young age. The kid was a little mental at times but we all loved him regardless, there was absolutely no reason for someone like him to get picked on for something that he couldn't help. Beneath it all, he was a great guy and he dealt with his problems better than what most people in his situation would.

Panda had a natural bout of energy that freaked most people out because she acted as though she lived on magic mushrooms. She was absolutely nuts, sometimes it was hard to even understand her since she practically seemed to have her own language and she did everything with so much enthusiasm which just wasn't natural for a normal person. Especially considering her mum was an OCD – brownie addicted – anti-boys, alcohol and drugs – health freak. It wasn't exactly hard to figure out why the poor girl hadn't turned out normal.

Thomas used to live in the Congo before he moved over to England with his family to start a new and better life. His mother was a proud, religious woman who disapproved heavily on his choice of friends and our lifestyles. It probably didn't help that the first time she had met us all, we were all monumentally fucked. We had been drinking, smoking spliffs and partying half naked in her house when she returned home unexpectedly. The outcome hadn't been at all pretty and she had nearly forced her family to move back to the Congo just to escape us all.

Lara was the last one to come into the group as we didn't meet her until college but she was paired with JJ in a project and had treated him just as equally as anyone else. She had been fucking lovely, actually and JJ was completely smitten with her. She once had a pregnancy scare back in school and the rumours had quickly spread, instantly labelling her as a slag but it had just been an accident with her ex boyfriend.

And then there was me, who was once a hard headed activist who wouldn't take anyone's shit. I had always been deadly loyal to my friends; my mum had raised me to be a kind hearted person who stood up for what they believed in. My dad had left before I was born which had led to my mum becoming incredibly self sufficient. She went through a hippy phase and turned our home into a communal living area which I rebelled against until she finally kicked them out after meeting Kieran, a short Irishman who used to be my politics teacher back when I was in college. I wasn't thrilled when they started dating considering that I only found out when I walked in on them having sex but I had always been fond of the man who I now looked at as a father figure.

They had pushed us all to follow our dreams and helped us to get to where we are. They encouraged us when the stress got us down and they were always there when we needed them. Gina had always loved all of my friends and we were like a giant family even if we didn't always see them as much as we should.

It felt like hours had passed whilst we waited for Chris to call back. I was anxious, downing several cans of beer and smoking far too many cigarettes but it was because I cared about this TV show, we all did and we wanted it to be a success. If we couldn't go forward with this plan then we would have to try hard to pull something out of our arses but that was almost impossible when we were all bloody stuck for ideas.

"Cheer up, Naomio. It'll all be oki doke." Panda said cheerfully, patting my leg with a bright smile.

I grinned back at the bubbly blonde just as my phone began to vibrate within my pocket. I jumped at the sensation, partly from nerves and partly from surprise. I pulled it out quickly and glanced at the screen before looking back up at the others.

"It's Chris." I announced stupidly before shaking my head, collecting myself before I connected the call, instantly putting it on loud speaker.

"It's all go, guys. Tony's down with the idea, it's time to put this bitch into action!" Chris cheered loudly and my body practically deflated as I finally released the breath I had been holding.

Everyone jumped up and cheered happily after I disconnected the call. We grabbed our drinks and turned the music up loud, turning our living room into our own little party as we celebrated, excited and relieved that we finally had a new plan.

"You're fucking brilliant, Eff!"

"I know." She replied cheekily with a wink and a coy smirk.

I grabbed Effy and kissed her forehead roughly before I twirled her around to the music and pulled her into my arms. She giggled and stumbled, the alcohol taking over our systems as we finally let ourselves go.

This was the start of something which would hopefully lead to something amazing and I was fucking excited. This would take everything to a whole new level and I was intrigued to see what our fans would come up with and who we would meet along this new journey.

.x.

There you go, I'm sure that you all now have a clearer idea of where this is heading. Let me know your thoughts, it means so much to me that you guys are into this story but I am open minded to criticism as it will help me to become a better writer! As promised, here's the sneak peak for chapter 7.

**Chapter 7 – Emily's POV**

We hung up and I was smiling genuinely for once. Not all of my friends were completely selfish and thoughtless, I had to admit that it made me realise just how much I missed some of them. For a moment, I actually pined for Bristol but I quickly shook it off before I grabbed my laptop and flopped onto my bed.

I typed "Behind the Mask" into Google and frowned when the name "Naomi Campbell" popped up. They had to be kidding, right? There was no fucking way that Rich would like a show that featured Naomi Campbell. I snorted and shook my head, what the hell kind of show was this?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all thanks for the reviews and all the follows and favourites, really glad that you are all enjoying this story! This chapter you'll see a little more about Emily and learn more about Behind the Mask, but I won't say much as I don't want to give anything away! Have a read and be sure to let me know what you think.

Chapter 7

Emily's POV

The week had been a boring one, to say the least. Countless nights had been spent awake with pursuing boredom as I tried to find something that would occupy my mind or possibly send me to sleep. Alcohol or swimming was usually involved; sometimes both or I'd sit with my laptop, trying to think of something that I could write.

My state of mind had been far worse than normal after Katie's lovely phone call last week. Her words bugged and grated on me to no end and I dwelled on them for much longer than I should have. It couldn't be helped though, it had nearly been seven years since my life had blown up in my face and it still haunted me. No matter how much I tried to move on, I knew I couldn't when I hadn't accepted my past and I didn't think that was ever going to happen. It affected my every day life, actions had shaped me into this person who found it so hard to love or trust anyone. I probably needed to seek some form of help; it made sense since I had so many issues that usually scared everyone away. I was a lost cause, as so many people had gracefully put it.

It was a Friday evening and I was sat at home alone instead of going out with the girls at work who had tried desperately to convince me to go out with them again. I had considered it, it had been a fun night until my sister typically ruined it but I also couldn't face Mandy and her ongoing attempt to seduce me. Even after my rejection, Mandy was still practically pawing me at work with flashes of googly eyes and inviting smiles. I should have just fucked her and got on with my life but I wasn't that kind of person. No matter how many people who hurt and fucked me over, I couldn't bear the thought of inflicting pain upon anyone, regardless of whether or not they deserved it.

Boredom was beginning to get to me and I was half tempted to drink my way through another bottle of vodka, telling myself that it wouldn't do any good had become less and less convincing the more that I thought about it. I was even beginning to sound like a fucking alcoholic.

I sighed, leaning back against the bay window with a cigarette dangling between my fingers. I probably should have gone out when I knew what staying in involved but I was tired of plastering on a fake smile when I just wasn't in the mood to be around anyone. I hated my own company but I still found myself wanting to be left alone, plus Mandy and the others were utter fucking embarrassments when they were drunk. Girls seriously needed to learn how to hold their alcohol better.

I rolled my eyes when my phone suddenly started ringing, expecting it to be Mandy trying to convince me that it wasn't too late to change my mind. I frowned when I saw that it wasn't in fact Mandy, but an old friend from Bristol who I hadn't spoken to for a while. I hesitated, half tempted not to answer, I hated talking on the phone but I didn't want to seem rude either.

I sighed before connecting the call. "Hi Grace."

"Emily, hi, it's been so long! How have you been?" The bubbly voice replied and I found myself smiling at the familiar sound.

"I've been good thank you, what about you? How's Rich?" I asked, thinking of her heavy metal boyfriend who I got along with incredibly well.

"I'm wonderful, as is Rich. Listen, this might sound a little odd but are you still writing?" I frowned in surprise at the question. Grace and I have been good friends since we were in school, she was one of the few people who I actually had to balls to show my writing to but that was years ago.

"Yeah, whenever I get the time. Why do you ask?"

"Have you heard of a new TV show called "Behind the Mask"?"

"I've heard of it but I've never actually watched it." I lied slightly. I recognised the name but I couldn't think of where or who had said about it.

"It's a really good show, Rich absolutely loves it but you know him, he likes to play it cool. You should watch it sometime; I reckon you'd like it too. Anyway, apparently the show is actually written by the actors who star in it but they've just finished shooting season two and they are stuck for ideas on how to continue the show. They've released a public video saying that they have started looking for a new writer so they are holding an open competition for anyone to post their own stories that are based on the show and they will pick out the best ones to attend an interview. I saw it and I totally thought of you!"

I was stunned into silence by her speech, not only was it sweet that Grace had been so thoughtful but she obviously thought I was capable of applying for such a thing. I smiled but I was nervous even just by the thought of something so big.

"That's really nice Grace but it's pointless, I'm nowhere near good enough to professionally write for a TV show." I replied almost sadly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Emily! I've seen your writing and I'm not lying when I say that you're so talented at what you do. It might have been a few years ago but I know that your writing would have only gotten better with time. You've got the imagination for it; you've got talent and passion which is more than what most people have. What's the harm in at least trying?" Grace erupted on the other end of the phone, her voice laced with shock and excitement.

I found myself smiling at my friends kind words, her support and encourage meant more to me than what I realised. I never showed my writing to many people, it was something personal but I was also scared of rejection.

"Thanks Gracie. I don't know, it would be an amazing opportunity but I guess I'm a little scared." I admitted as I took a pull from my fag.

"You shouldn't be. Your writing is great, Em - I mean it. Just check it out, it's completely up to you but I think it's totally worth the shot."

"Okay, I'll check it out now and I'll let you know. Thanks Grace, it's really great to hear from you." I said truthfully.

Grace giggled happily. "You're welcome. We all miss you, we'll have to come and visit you sometime."

I smiled sadly at the thought of my old friends. It was nice to know that they had been thinking about me. "I miss you all too. I'd really like it if you did, we'll have to arrange a date."

"Cheeky, you know I don't swing that way." Grace teased, causing me to laugh loudly.

"Shut up, you know what I mean. Though, I could try and change your mind, I'm sure Rich won't complain." I husked playfully, grinning at the sound of her laughter.

"I'm sure he wouldn't. Anyway Em, I better go but please text me soon, I don't want to lose contact again."

"I promise I'll text. Thanks for telling me about the competition and I'll definitely think about it."

We hung up and I was smiling genuinely for once. Not all of my friends were completely selfish and thoughtless, I had to admit that it made me realise just how much I missed some of them. For a moment, I actually pined for Bristol but I quickly shook it off before I grabbed my laptop and flopped onto my bed.

I typed "Behind the Mask" into Google and frowned when the name "Naomi Campbell" popped up. They had to be kidding, right? There was no fucking way that Rich would like a show that featured Naomi Campbell. I snorted and shook my head, what the hell kind of show was this?

However, my mouth fell open and my eyes widened when several images popped up and I instantly recognised two of the faces. That was why I recognised the name of the show, Mandy and the others would not shut up about it. I gaped at the faces of the two girls I had met last week, realising that the blonde was in fact Naomi Campbell; I could recall them screaming it when they spotted them. Poor girl, she must have serious issues with her parents for giving her that name.

But damn, I had forgotten just how beautiful she was, with her ice blue eyes and long blonde hair. I tried to remember the sound of her voice but I was sad to realise that the memory had already begun to fade. Though I could remember her smile and the way that her body looked in the vest top and pencil skirt that she had worn and I grinned slightly.

I looked over the other faces of the cast, smiling at the memory of the blondes friend with long, curly dark hair who's name was Elizabeth Stonem – Effy for short. They were all beautiful in their own ways; I even had to admit that the guys were pretty good looking too. I flicked through several photos, trying to capture an essence of what the show was about but all I could tell was that it was pretty dark. I opened YouTube into a separate tab and clicked on the first trailer of the show.

It opened with Naomi's character driving, arguing with an older man just before they swerved out of the way of another car and crashed straight into a tree. Flashes of scenes showed her being rushed into hospital before awakening to find that her father was sat on the end of the bed just as the doctors came in and told her that he had passed away.

It changed to the other characters, showing the guy with curly hair getting almost beaten to death before he too was rushed into hospital, once conscious, flashing images of horrible things that were about to happen pierced through his mind. Effy's character tried to overdose, nearly killing her but not successfully. Nobody could look the girl in the eye when she was upset or angry, it would only result in them collapsing, suddenly screaming in agony. The guy with short, sandy blonde hair was drunk before he fell into a lake and nearly drowned. It showed him glaring at the doctor before he suddenly started seeing through his eyes, looking upon his confused self as thoughts that weren't his own echoed through his mind. Another girl with long blonde hair and wild eyes was hit by a car, in the hospital she'd try to reach out to grab something but an invisible force would push it away and things suddenly began to fall over whenever she was nearby. The other guy with shaggy, dark hair and olive skin slipped off his skateboard and cracked his head open on the ground. It showed him screaming at someone in anger and the lights began to explode and objects flew all around him.

The African character was locked inside his house which has been sent on fire, he had been burned pretty bad and passed out from the inhalation of the fumes when the fire brigade finally broke in and got him out just in time. It showed him again, standing in amongst flames that were no longer burning him as he ran a blade over his arm, not even piercing through his skin. Finally, it showed the last girl, another with long blonde hair who was shoved down a flight of stairs, hitting her head and should have probably snapped her neck. She'd glance at an object as she went to pick it up but it burnt her and suddenly spontaneously combusted before her very eyes.

It flashed through scenes of the season of the characters in college after the accidents, arguing, crying, screaming because everything around them had changed and they looked as if they were about to go insane. They consumed a lot of alcohol, took drugs, partied hard but their unusual powers were affecting everything around them. I watched with wide eyes as the trailer ended on all the characters standing together, glaring at the camera with hard expressions, looking like a right bunch of misfits.

I was surprised. Everyone kept mentioning this show but I had never thought to check it out. I didn't watch much television and most shows were too damn dramatic so I never bothered to follow them. But now I could see why everyone had made such a fuss, it looked bloody good. I liked that it had an essence of real life with a twist of something supernatural and different but it was something that had a lot of potential to have many hidden secrets and turns that would have you holding onto your seat. I was eager to watch it already and I had only seen the trailer.

I was now considering entering the competition more than I was before but I decided that I would watch the season so I could get a better grasp of the stories behind the characters and find out exactly who they were and what had happened to them. If the competition was a story based on the show then I needed to know more about it before I could allow my imagination to run wild and think of all different sorts of possibilities.

I made a cup of tea and lit up a fag whilst I searched for a website where I could stream the season. Luckily enough, I found one and I eagerly hit play on the first episode, feeling excited as it began to load.

Several hours later, I was at the end of the season and I groaned with frustration that I still had months to wait for the new one to be released - another reason why I hated following TV shows.

I could happily admit that I was hooked straight from the first episode. It jumped straight into the story, there was no dawdling or boring scenes that you just wanted to skip through. Everything seemed so secretive at first, you could see these things happening to the characters but you didn't quite know what, it kept you hanging on until their abilities were revealed. At first it seemed as though they were just going crazy, like they were traumatised from the accidents but even as time passed, these weird things were still happening to them. It took time for them to realise and try to accept that the accidents had changed them in so many more ways than they had realised. They were beyond different from anyone else, people would see them as freaks for the things that they could do and that scared them all into secrecy.

They were only teenagers in college, essences of their personalities had been revealed but there was something so much deeper behind all of them. I knew that just from the way that they would react to something that it was something from their pasts that had made them that way. They all had different personalities, attitudes and issues because they all had a different story to tell and I was eager to see what had shaped these characters.

I liked all of the characters but I couldn't help but smile as I watched Naomi act, I almost felt a little stalkerish. I had done a small amount of research and she was a pretty good actress for someone who had no previous acting experience. It was the same for all of them, they were once just a bunch of normal teenagers who were friends and had come up with the idea of the show and had somehow managed to make a dream come true. It inspired me actually; it was something rather unusual for the actors to actually be involved with the writing and making of the show. It was obviously something that they were passionate about.

I had decided throughout the season that I was going to apply to the competition. Grace was right, there was no harm in trying and my mind was swimming with possibilities so that I quite literally wanted to spend the rest of my life just writing. I had so many different ideas that I knew I'd either have to merge them into one or pick out one that would probably be the best.

I opened up a word document and quickly spilled all of my ideas onto the page just so that I wouldn't forget any of them. I picked through the ones that were good and separated them from the ones that seemed almost silly. I wrote a brief description of all of the characters and my own thoughts on what could have made them that way, and what it might do to them in the future.

I made up individual stories about their pasts so that it gave me something to add in before I constructed a basic guideline of how the story would pursue. I made a list of the first few chapters that I already had ideas for and thoughts of a way that I could build and display a story in a few chapters. There was a word limit on the stories that could be posted so I could drag it out but I couldn't rush it either, it had to be done right or it would just flop.

The competition didn't start for a few days and was open for three weeks so I had time to think through every detail carefully before I really had to put my head down and get to work. However, the moment I had began planning I just couldn't stop. That was the only good thing about insomnia; I could actually get things done without worrying that I'd mess up my sleeping pattern because I didn't have one.

Over the next week and a half, I slept less than usual. I spent every moment that I wasn't at work writing and planning, and even when I was at work I'd find myself daydreaming and jotting down notes. I was almost in zombie mode but I at least knew when I needed to give it a break but it was normally just so that I could go for a swim, get something to eat or sleep for maybe an hour or so if I was able to.

I was determined that if I was actually going to do this then I would at least give it my all. Even if it was something that I didn't really stand a chance with, I'd at least know that I tried hard and I kept telling myself that that was all that mattered. But even if I didn't get through, I had enjoyed writing for the show in my own little way so it wouldn't be a complete let down.

The competition had been open for nearly two weeks when I finally completed the story, but I took a couple of days to read back through it a couple of times so that I could add or remove something and fix a mistake. It was late on a Wednesday night when I finally posted the story and my stomach was filled with butterflies when I clicked the button to confirm my participation. Although I had told myself repeatedly not to have any expectations and to definitely not get my hopes up in any way, I knew that it would be incredibly hard to not feel disappointed if I never heard back from them.

It was now all down to a waiting game.

.x.

Eeek, its coming guys! A lot of you have already figured how this is all going to start for our two girls, now you've just got to wait and see how it all plays out for nervous little Emily. :) Here's the sneak peak for Chapter 8.

**Chapter 8 – Naomi's POV**

I could hear Tony giving his routine management speech when Effy's elbow suddenly jabbed me in the side. I yelped in surprise and pain, fixing my best friend with a sharp glare. However, she simply smirked before nodding her head towards Tony and I glanced up, my eyes widening in shock once they fell upon the next contestant.

Is it Emily, is it not? ;) keep reading to find out and be sure to review!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sure this is the chapter that you've all been eagerly waiting for, and I can't thank you all enough for sticking with this story even though it's been pretty slow paced. I assure you that things will certainly pick up after this chapter so keep reading and please let me know what you think!

SkyBlue: I know there's not enough Naomily in this story at the moment and I wish I could just throw them together already but unfortunately it would ruin the story. I promise though, after this chapter you will see much more of our favourite girls!

Chapter 8

Naomi's POV

Four long weeks had passed since the opening of the competition and the response we had received was almost unbelievable. It was actually much harder than we initially thought it would be, considering we had thousands of stories posted nearly every day that we had to read through and analyze. We had to pick out the strong from the weak, the creative from the boring. It was certainly a difficult task and there were moments where I thought that maybe we had bitten off more than we could chew.

Work had come early for us so the partying had to stop. Every day we could all be found with our laptops as we read through each and every individual story from the very first. I had never read so much in my life and my brain was going to turn to mush if I tried to take in anymore words but it had to be done.

We'd all made a note of any stories that we liked including the candidates name and email address just in case they were definitely good enough to put forward for an interview, at least it saved some time rather than trying to search back through the endless amount of emails.

There were a particular few that had already become favourites of mine whose names I had already highlighted. Sadly I had to admit that some of the stories were just dreadful even if I didn't want to judge. There were even some that had been written so well but it was easy to see that no real thought had been put into it. Some people had the talent to write but they didn't always possess the right amount of imagination or creativity that we were looking for. Imagination was a powerful thing to have but it was often hard to come by nowadays.

The day of the interviews had finally arrived and we were all on edge. Three weeks of constant reading and picking out stories had left us all tired and slightly irritable. We had picked out maybe one hundred possible candidates from thousands of participates and over the next three days we had to interview them all and shorten the list down to about ten, but only two would become the new writers for Behind the Mask. It was going to be a stressful few days, we couldn't screw up or it'd only result in us putting the show at risk.

"Thanks again, Jaynie. We'll email you within the next week or so to let you whether or not you've been successful." I forced a smile but the smug looking girl before us didn't seem to notice.

"I look forward to hearing from ya." She said, winking in my direction as she stood up to shake our hands.

I had to refrain from cringing and sighed with relief once the door had closed behind the girl with a Justin Bieber haircut. She had been acting like a smug smart ass from the moment she had entered the room. I rolled my eyes upon hearing her comment on how she's "got this in the bag" when she left the room. She was either just trying to scare the others or she seriously – or stupidly – thought that she was god's gift.

"Over my dead body." Effy growled under her breath, causing us all to chuckle. At least I wasn't the only one who noticed just how arrogant she was.

"Fuck, I hope they aren't all like that." I grumbled before signalling to Tony for the next candidate.

I had my head down when the door reopened and closed again. I put a cross next to Jaynie's name, she was definitely a no-go. I could hear Tony giving his routine management speech when Effy's elbow suddenly jabbed me in the side. I yelped in surprise and pain, fixing my best friend with a sharp glare. However, she simply smirked before nodding her head towards Tony and I glanced up, my eyes widening in shock once they fell upon the next contestant.

"Emily?" I asked in surprise, causing everyone to suddenly turn and look at me. I suddenly prayed that I had gotten her name right.

The red haired girl who we had met over a month ago for no more than ten minutes flashed a cheeky grin in our direction, indicating that she did in fact remember us. I was fixated upon the way her lips curved up at the ends, I had forgotten about her and her undeniably beauty that it now seemed stupid to be able to forget about someone who was as stunning as her.

Her crimson hair was sprawled across her shoulders, covered by a black beanie. Her make up was simple, natural except for her smouldering eyes and the metal stud through the middle of her lip. Black skinny jeans clung to her thin, shaped legs and white Vans slip on shoes covered her feet. A black leather jacket was worn over the top of a long, grey t-shirt which I could see behind the thick black scarf that covered most of her chest.

Even though she wasn't as dressed up as when I first saw her, she was easily one of the most beautiful girls who I had ever met. Her appearance was simple, comfortable but stylish and she easily looked like she belonged in a rock band. She wasn't trying to be someone that she wasn't and I liked that. She had a natural beautiful that no amount of makeup could create, she was elegant, cute and sexy all mixed into one little person.

"Wowza, your hairs blooming bright." Panda exclaimed suddenly and I choked on a laugh.

"Do you guys know each other?" Freddie asked, leaning across the table to look at me. I smiled at the red head and signalled for her to take a seat in front of us.

"We met briefly a while back. Not that I remember much since I was practically getting dry humped by her friends." Effy replied, smirking at the red head. I threw my head back and laughed at the memory when I heard a low groan.

"Oh Christ, don't even get me started on them. They were so fucking embarrassing."

The husky voice once again sent shivers down my spine and I found myself wanting to do nothing but listen to her speak, just like I had when we first met. I glanced at the red head that was cringing at the memory whilst we chuckled about it. It was odd that we all appeared at ease around the small girl, it probably helped that she hadn't entered the room and started screaming once she saw us.

"I thought you didn't know who we are?" I grinned cheekily, remembering her words. She smirked back at me and my stomach fluttered delightfully.

"I didn't until a friend of mine told me about the competition so I thought I'd check it out. Though I'll admit, I nearly closed the laptop when I saw the name "Naomi Campbell."" My face burned and it was now my turn to groan, burying my face into my arms whilst everyone erupted with laughter.

"Nice one, Red." Cook cackled and clapped his hands.

"Fuck off, Cook." I shot him a glare but their laughter was contagious so I couldn't help myself from grinning before I turned back to Emily.

"I get that a lot; I was even half tempted to get a stage name at one point. I'm pretty sure that my mum was high when she named me." I chuckled along with them.

"So Emily, tell us a little about you." Effy said, bringing us back to the interview. Emily smiled and straightened in her seat.

"Well, my name is Emily Fitch. I'm nineteen, I have a twin sister and I…"

"Wait, you're Emily Fitch?" I cut her off suddenly, quickly looking back through my notes. "You're the writer of "A world constructed by lies?"

Emily smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am."

I grinned in delight at the red head. "Shit, that was actually one of our favourites. We've been eager to meet you." The red head's face lit up at my words and she beamed at us.

"Really?"

"Naomi was the first to read it before she passed it on to the rest of us. We probably shouldn't tell you this but you were actually one of the few who were guaranteed to get an interview." Freddie said, smiling gently at Emily who blushed at his words.

"You put a lot of thought and effort into your story, it was incredibly deep." Effy added.

"It was captivating, truly an enjoyable read. You captured the characters although not much has been revealed on their personalities; you brought your own thoughts and insight without taking it away from the story. It's a hard thing to do especially when you don't personally know them, you're rather talented." JJ wrapped up his little speech with a shy smile.

"Thank you, this really means a lot to me." Emily said in a quite voice but her smile spoke volumes.

"Sorry Emily, we interrupted you. Please, continue." Thomas nodded, encouraging Emily to carry on.

"Um…I've recently moved to London from Bristol. I've moved around a lot over the years but Bristol is where I grew up but I decided that I wanted my own independence and a change of scenery so I moved here. I'm gay, I think I've known all of my life but I didn't come out until I was fifteen."

"Another muff muncher to the team!" Cook howled excitedly before leaning over to playfully punch my shoulder.

I laughed and swatted his hand away. "Shut the fuck up, man."

Although I had to admit that my insides had done a happy dance when Emily revealed that she was into girls. Emily smirked at me with a playful glint in her eye before she continued.

"I've been writing for as long as I can remember. I started out writing silly stories when I was younger until I got older and I started taking it more seriously. It's always been my passion and I know that it's the only thing that I actually want to do with my life. I work in accounting at the moment but its just temporary because I need the money but I'll be damned if I stay in a job like that for the rest of my life." She chuckled slightly and shook her head. "My friend told me about the competition so I decided to watch the season and I completely fell in love with the whole idea. I love shows and films that are supernatural and fantasy but I also like shows that are based more on reality and real life problems. The fact that this show is merged into both is just fucking awesome."

I couldn't help but grin proudly at her approval. "Well we're glad to hear that, we were working on the idea for the show for a few years before it actually went into production. That's why we're being so careful to find the best writer who can bring a new light to the show but keep to what it has been based upon. We need someone who has the talent to write, someone who can understand the characters even if they act like a dick, but who also has the imagination to keep bringing new ideas to keep it exciting. Your story has definitely put you in a good place Emily but we still have a lot of people who we need to interview before we can even begin to make any decisions." I explained to the petite girl who nodded in understanding.

"We've set a small task for everyone today. We want you to write your own episode for the show and send it to this email address with your name and contact details." Effy said, sliding a piece of paper across the table towards Emily. "It has to be written as though it's an actual script but we still want to see the same creativity and passion. Who knows, if it's good enough then we might actually use it for the show."

Emily beamed with excitement as she slipped the paper into her pocket. "I never expected to even get this far so I'll certainly try my best."

"You need more confidence, Emilio." Cook announced, kicking his feet up onto the table. "I might not be the smartest one here but I know a good piece of writing when I see it, yeah?"

Emily blushed and seemed to fidget almost uncomfortably at the compliment. I frowned to myself; I couldn't understand how a girl who was as bright and talented as Emily could possibly be insecure about something that she was clearly talented at. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached out and placed my hand over Emily's and revelled at the softness of her skin.

Emily looked up in surprise, her eyes locked with mine but she didn't pull away from my touch. In fact, she smiled softly and moved a finger, stroking it against the palm of my hand. I couldn't stop myself, something about the girl pulled me in and I needed her to know that she was brilliant.

"Cook's right, you shouldn't underestimate your talent. You seem like a great girl, Emily. Have more confidence and let the rest of the world see it." I removed my hand but we continued to smile at each other.

"I'll try my best." She repeated but with a new sense of honesty.

"Good. Try and send your script in as soon as possible and we will contact you within the next week or so." Emily nodded and stood up, understanding that this was now the end of the interview. We all stood in unison, reaching the shake the small girl's hand.

"Thank you all for your time." Emily said sweetly.

"Thank you for coming, we hope to see you again, Ems." I winked confidently at the red head who returned it with a devious grin.

Once Emily left, I sunk into my chair and released a deep sigh. That girl had me captivated from the moment that I had first laid eyes on her but there were layers to her and I found myself wanting to discover each and every part. I had never reacted in such a way around anyone, she was clearly beautiful and smart but there was something else, something that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Naomi's smitten." I heard Effy whisper and I elbowed her sharply.

"Shut up, I'm not. She's a nice girl, that's all." I bit back defensively.

"Blondie you were practically drooling, man." Cook chuckled and I shot him a hard glare.

"And you weren't? You can't blame me; your thoughts were probably ten times dirtier than mine." He chuckled again and raised his hands in defeat.

"Alright, ya got me there. Cookie just appreciates a fine body." I picked up my pen and threw it at the grinning boy.

"Tosser." I grumbled under my breath.

"Defensive, Naomi. I wonder why." Effy fixed me with her trademark smirk and I scowled at the sound of their laughter.

"At least you know she's into girls." I almost smiled at Lara but I held it back firmly.

"Can you all just shut up? We're looking for a writer, not my next love interest." I scolded them sharply, trying to bring back some authority but their laughter didn't stop.

"So you admit that you're interested?" Freddie caught me out and my cheeks blazed furiously.

"Fucking hell." I mumbled and threw my head back with a huff.

"Let's just get back to work; we don't have time for this."

The laughter finally died down beside the occasional chuckle but thankfully, they didn't mention Emily again. They didn't have to, she had consumed my thoughts and I was finding it hard to concentrate for the rest of the day. Of course I was interested in the red headed beauty, who wouldn't be?

_This is professional, Naomi._ I reminded myself, _you don't have the time for romance right now, no matter how gorgeous she may be._

I had to focus on doing this right otherwise this would have all been a complete waste of our time. I depended on this job and not just for the money; I didn't care for that part. I had been given the chance to do something good with my life, the chance to do something that I loved and I couldn't fuck it up over a girl. I wished to see Emily again, she was an incredible writer and I knew that she was what we were looking for but I had to be certain before we could even begin to think about hiring her. There was still a lot that we all had to do and I just hoped that Emily would come through on the other end.

Although I had only just met the girl, I had faith in her. She had so much potential, she had the talent and creativity to do something great with her writing and I wanted to bring that all to life by bringing her onto our team. I just had to wait and see, it wasn't guaranteed that Emily was the one for us, there was always the chance that we were yet to meet someone who would fit the part better than what she did. But I think I knew deep down that no one else was going to compare to her.

.x.

They've finally met and about time too! I know it has been a long wait but I hope I made it worth while. Poor Naomi, trying to stay professional but unable to fight the fondness that she feels for Emily, she's so stubborn sometimes.

Will Emily get accepted to be the new writer for Behind the Mask, let's hope so but you'll have to continue reading to find out! Anyway, please let me know what you think of this chapter and of course, here's the sneak peak for the next chapter. :)

**Chapter 9 – Emily's POV**

I just wanted to know if they were going to reject me or not, I was hanging onto the end of a thread of hope and I felt that it was going to snap.

I had been surprised when they had emailed me about the interview. I was still surprised when I found myself stood outside of their studio; there was no room for excitement when I still couldn't believe that it was actually happening. What didn't surprise me was the self doubt that quickly consumed every inch of my thoughts; something that I hadn't realised was so easy to notice.


	9. Chapter 9

Shit, guys I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been distracted by playing The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, getting a new tattoo which I'm still swooning over and working. I'm back now and I'll try to get back into my normal routine of updating every couple of days. I've made this chapter extra long in return for taking ages :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know!

Chapter 9

Emily's POV

Five days had passed since the interview and I had already sent in the script that I had written. With each passing minute, I found myself becoming more and more nervous. My sleeping had gotten worse which I didn't think was possible, I smoked more than before and I was constantly on edge. I just wanted to know if they were going to reject me or not, I was hanging onto the end of a thread of hope and I felt that it was going to snap.

I had been surprised when they had emailed me about the interview. I was still surprised when I found myself stood outside of their studio; there was no room for excitement when I still couldn't believe that it was actually happening. What didn't surprise me was the self doubt that quickly consumed every inch of my thoughts, something that I hadn't realised was so easy to notice until Naomi and Cook had picked up on it.

It wasn't like I wasn't surprised by the kind and sincere comments that I had received from the group, it was actually the complete opposite. Their words had touched me in ways that I hadn't realised was possible, it had filled my heart with warmth but I didn't know how to deal with it. I kept things to myself because I was scared of rejection, I had made myself believe that I was no good so when they had told me that I was, I no longer knew what to think.

A part of me had been filled with pride and happiness, for a moment I had actually wondered whether I had doubted myself more than I should have but how was I supposed to think anything else? I found it hard to believe their words, I desperately wanted to but I couldn't understand why they thought that I was good when I couldn't see it myself. I loved writing, there was no doubt about that and I knew I wasn't exactly terrible but I still thought that I was shit. I had always been shit at everything, why would this be any different?

I tried to keep optimistic but it got harder as time passed, that was why I nearly flew out of my seat when I checked my emails whilst at work to find that I had one new email from the manager of Behind These Eyes, Tony Stonem, telling me that I had been successful and they wanted me to return with a select few others for the second part of the interview.

So there I was, once again standing outside of the studio with my heart in my throat and a stomach full of butterflies. I had been delighted to know that I had gotten through, I wanted to scream and run around the room like a lunatic but I had kept myself composed, it was still my little secret. However, the whole aspect of the situation now suddenly seemed so daunting and I felt sick with nerves as I finished off my third roll up before I finally entered the building.

I was once again greeted by the white walls and beige carpets and my hands began to feel clammy with sweat. I nervously wiped them down my black leggings before I entered the waiting room where I found about nine of the other contestants who had been just as lucky as I had to get through to the second interview. One by one they slowly glanced up at my arrival, some sent friendly smiles that were etched with nerves, and few nodded their heads in acknowledgement whilst the others simply turned back to what they were previously doing. There was no conversation between any of them, they were either too nervous to speak or simply too arrogant, I couldn't quite decide which seemed more plausible.

I sat down on one of the seats towards the end of the row and quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket just so that it appeared that I had something to do when in reality I was just mindlessly flicking my finger across the screen. I felt so fucking awkward around people, especially in situations like this, I had never been brave enough to put myself out there and strike up a conversation with a random stranger.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and sighed quietly, resting my chin upon my hand as my gaze fixed itself to the wall. I should have brought my headphones to keep myself distracted but typically I had decided against it so my mind proceeded in torturing me with endless thoughts about how this could all go wrong and I'd surely end up walking out of there with nothing but the burning of embarrassment evident on my pale cheeks. As brilliant as the mind was, it was also fucking cruel.

"Is it just me or does it feel more like we're attending a funeral right now?"

I was snapped out of my trance by a whisper from the girl beside me. I glanced up quickly in surprise and was greeted by a kind smile and gentle hazel eyes belonging to the rather attractive girl who must have been around the same age as me. How I didn't notice her before was beyond me because she was – damn – fine. Black hair with purple streaks through the short side fringe and sides fell upon her shoulders that were covered by a leather jacket over the top of a grey t-shirt. She wore a light covering of make up with a silver stud through the left side of her lip and a small, silver ring through the right of her nose. Her legs were encased by black skinny jeans and brown boots with a studded belt around her waist.

I returned her smile and she nodded her head in the direction of the other contestants who were staring blankly with solemn expressions. I chuckled softly, now understanding exactly what she meant.

"It seems that way. Their excitement is truly mind blowing." I replied sarcastically in a whisper, followed by an eye roll and ended it with an amused smile.

The attractive girl giggled. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees it. You look as nervous as I feel but at least you don't look as though you're about to get sentenced to death."

"Well, you never know. Our lives could surely end if we don't get through." I said seriously but cracked a smile at the sound of her laughter, I strangely felt as ease around her.

She shook her head, her fringe falling over her eyes before she grinned at me. "I'm Taylor-Jamie; I'm one of those unfortunate bastards with a double barrel name so everyone calls me TJ."

I reached out and shook the hand that she had extended towards me." It's nice to meet you, TJ, I'm Emily." I genuinely meant it too, TJ seemed like a nice girl and I had only just met her.

"So, Emily, how do you think this is going to go? I mean, I don't really…"

"Would you two please be quiet? This is an interview, not a chat room."

TJ was suddenly cut off by a stern voice from behind us. We glanced up to find a woman with brown hair scraped into a ponytail wearing an expensive looking suit glaring at us. TJ scoffed at her, causing a mischievous grin to pull up on my lips.

"Really, because you look like you're absolutely buzzing with excitement at the prospect of being offered a chance to something that you're supposedly meant to love. Believe me, I'm nervous but I'm pretty sure I don't look as though I've just shit myself." TJ snapped a witty reply and I stifled a giggle. The others looked up in surprise, smirked and continued to watch the show in silence.

The woman's eyes widened and she looked as though she had just been slapped. "Excuse me but some of us like to concentrate."

I rolled my eyes at her comment. "The only thing you need to concentrate on is removing that stick from your ass."

"I beg your pardon?" She spluttered, her eyes bulging.

"Yeah, it must be awfully uncomfortable, you might just need surgery." The comment rolled off of my tongue with ease and I smirked as TJ threw her head back and laughed. The woman's face burned a bright red.

"You're incredibly disrespectful, I'll…"

"No, you're disrespectful." TJ cut her off. "We're all nervous but there's no need to act like a bitch about it. We're just trying to make this all a little easier, this isn't a normal job interview, there's no harm in making friends and making this a little less awkward. Just shut up, you're making more noise than we were in the first place." TJ spat harshly and turned away from the woman who appeared to take her word and kept her mouth shut, obviously not wanting to get embarrassed all over again.

"Wanker." TJ muttered under her breath before glancing at her phone. "Do you smoke? We've still got ten minutes until the interview starts."

I nodded quickly, I liked this girl already. We got up and made our way back out of the building. We lit up in silence before I quietly started giggling.

"What a bitch." I said with a grin which TJ returned. Standing up, I discovered that she was only a little taller than me.

"I don't think she'll start of anyone again anytime soon." She replied, breathing out a cloud of smoke.

"We certainly showed her." I chuckled in agreement.

"It's good to take things seriously but people like that always think they're better than others."

"They're always quick to put others down too." I added, my thoughts briefly turning to my twin sister.

"Anyway, before she rudely interrupted us, I was going to ask how you think today is going to go, I don't know what to expect."

I thought about TJ's words, knowing that I felt exactly the same about the whole situation. I never expected to get this far and I tried to be proud of myself, it was nice to know that they thoughts I was good but was I really good enough to handle such a big responsibility? I wanted this badly and I tried to believe that I could do this but after telling myself for years that I would never amount to anything, it was hard to break the habit.

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to take whatever comes our way." I replied with more confidence than I felt as I stubbed my fag out under my black boots.

TJ smiled softly, following my actions. "I guess so. We better head back in." I nodded and fell into step beside her.

The room was still quiet when we entered and the bitchy woman thankfully avoided making eye contact with us. We also fell into silence once again, giving each other the time to handle our thoughts before we were thrown into the interview.

A few minutes later, the door connected to the waiting room flew upon and out came Tony, followed by the cast and a boy with scraggy brown hair who I didn't recognise. The atmosphere changed instantly, it was static with excitement as we were greeted by the smiling stars. I glanced at Naomi and felt my cheeks burn, once again stunned by her incredible beauty. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore a simple teal strap top with pale blue skinny jeans and beat up black converse. I was certain that she would look beautiful even in a bin bag…or nothing at all.

She glanced at me, smiled brightly and winked in my direction. I was grateful that it wasn't physically possible to turn into a puddle of mush otherwise I certainly would have melted right there.

"Welcome back, all of you and congratulations for getting through." Tony began, his voice calm and polite as he stood before us with his hands held together in front of him. "This part of the interview is going to be done in pairs, there are no right or wrong answers to the questions that we ask, all that we want is your ideas about the show and what direction that you personally think that we should take it. We want creativity, imagination but we need realism. I'm going to pass you onto our head writer, Chris Miles." The boy with brown hair bounced forward with a delighted grin.

"You alright, guys? You're all looking peachy." We chuckled at his cheerful voice. "So, Behind the Mask is obviously a supernatural drama which means we can extend our ideas further but it still needs realism, we can't make it completely far fetched or it'll be shit. There has to be some explanation for what is happening to the characters, we want to emphasize their differences but stay true to their lives as teenagers so we need a balance that has a good amount of both genres. We need to see that you guys can push your ideas from start to finish, not just for one or two seasons. That is why we've put you into pairs so you can work together and see what comes out of it." We nodded in understanding as Effy handed a sheet of paper to Chris.

"The first pair is Emily Fitch and Taylor-Jamie Richardson. Would you please like to follow us?"

My heart leapt into my throat at hearing that I was up first but I quickly turned to TJ who grinned at me, at least having her with me would make it a little more bearable. We followed them through to the next room where they then led us to a different, larger room. I looked around and glanced to TJ who was doing the same, looking just as confused as me. I felt awkward and uneasy to a whole new level than before now that this was actually happening.

"The walls are too thin in this place; we don't want the others to hear your ideas." Effy explained, somehow understanding our confusion.

"That's how we knew not to pair either of you with poor Deborah out there." Naomi said with a smirk and my eyes widened in shock.

"Shit, you heard that?" I practically squeaked, my heart pounded frantically against my chest as my mind whirled with thoughts. I hadn't thought of the consequences of speaking without thinking, what if they didn't approve of the things we had said to the woman? We could have easily just screwed up our chances, how could I be so stupid? I bowed my head and bit my lip nervously.

I looked up in surprise at the sound of Cook's laughter. "Chill out, Red, we're not gonna chuck ya out, someone had to put her straight."

My body practically deflated after releasing the breath that I had been holding. They took their seats behind the top table and we followed, taking the seats before them. That was when I allowed myself to notice that they were all grinning at the two of us.

"I just wish I had seen her face." Effy sighed almost sadly and I found myself giggling at the image of the memory.

"It was certainly a sight worth seeing." TJ agreed, winking at the brunette who simply smirked back.

"It was worth hearing too. What did you even do to provoke her in the first place?" Freddie asked, resting his chin on his hand.

We looked at each other, sharing an amused grin before simultaneously turning back and replied with a simple "talking."

"Oh, you rebels. We better watch out with these two around." Naomi teased and shook her head as she giggled; I couldn't stop myself from thinking about just how adorable she looked when she did so. "Deborah is a good writer but as you so rightly put it, Emily, she does have a stick up her ass and she needs more than talent if she hopes to get through. One of the reasons that we put you two together is because you're the two youngest here and we've already seen that you can work well together so we're hoping it'll be the same with your ideas." The blonde said, bringing us back to the task at hand.

"The first thing that we want to know is what you'd both like to see happen next. Taylor, would you like to start?" Chris asked, nodding towards the other girl who sat up a little more.

"I really want to see how the characters adapt and react to the discovery of their powers and how it will affect their lives. I can imagine that there are going to be a lot of mistakes to be made and consequences to be faced but at the end of the day, they are teenagers and they aren't going to handle the situation with care and maturity, it's a ticking bomb waiting to explode." TJ finished, folding her arms over her chest before nodding at me to take over. I cleared my throat and swallowed my nerves.

"That's what I want to see too but I also want to learn about the characters, I want to know their lives and what has made them to become who they are. I want to know what makes them tick, what they care about and what will hurt them beyond anything else. Teenage years are such a vital part of our lives; it's what shapes us, leading us to who we become as adults. Being a teenager is hard enough without another added difference to deal with; I want to see how they will cope with it." I released a shaky breath, watching patiently as they all took notes.

"Good answers, but what would you like to see later on after you've learned about the characters?"

"I want to see them get chased out of town." I piped up quickly, surprising myself and the others. "It's only a matter of time until other people find out about them and nobody takes kindly to something that they can't explain or understand. They'll be seen as freaks; they'll be feared and hated. They could get threatened and terrorised until they have to go on the run because their lives are in danger."

"Something big could happen and they all happen to be involved which leads to them getting discovered." TJ joined in. "Or it could be a set up."

Naomi leaned forward upon hearing this, her eyebrows knitted together in a frown but I could see that we had sparked her curiosity.

"So somebody is behind it?" She asked, seemingly wanting to dig deeper into the idea.

"There could be others like them but they have to leave for them to realise that the world around them isn't what they thought. It could be more than some random occurrence; there could be a bigger picture. Maybe that person isn't trying to set them up to spite them; they could be trying to help somehow." I said almost quizzically as my mind began to wander, my imagination running wild.

TJ turned to me with an excited grin. "There could be much more to their powers than what they know. If they learned to control them, they could improve and strengthen their powers until they are capable of doing so much more."

"But they need to be taught, they need guidance and support so that person is trying to get them to break away from their old lives, but the world has begun to discover them so they are constantly on the run because they are being hunted." I responded with a matched excitement.

"And what if they used their powers in retaliation to protect themselves, kill or be killed?"

"Which could lead to something a lot more serious and dangerous, they'd have the whole world against them."

"Maybe that's the point, to bring the world to destruction. They're teenagers, they aren't going to think logically, they are going to retaliate and fight against the people who are trying to hurt them. They're going to be scared and angry, why should they care when nobody cares about them?"

"Well that would make sense but it would also make it different, it wouldn't be the typical story that they are trying to be the good guys and protect the world. The world is against them, they're full of anger and hate and it's a fight for survival."

We fell quiet, staring at each other with wide eyes and excited grins until the sound of someone clearing their throat brought me back to reality and I looked up with a shy smile, taking in their intrigued expressions. I glanced at Naomi who was watching me with the softest of smiles and an expression that I couldn't figure out, but it made my heart flutter.

"Bliming heck, that sounds super!" Panda exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"It was definitely the right choice to put you two together, I've never seen two people who have only just met work so naturally together, it was pretty amazing. It's really good to see how you're both so into this." Naomi spoke gently and I blushed at her words.

"It's fucking awesome; you've got some crazy good shit going on in your heads." Cook chuckled in amusement.

"You both certainly have wild imaginations but you didn't take it over the top which is a good thing, not that it would be a bad thing if you took it over the top but as we said before, it needs some realism. Obviously it can't be completely realistic but say if it did happen in real life, it's a plausible reaction and I do believe that it is an idea that could be worked on, if you get in, of course." JJ rambled nervously whilst playing with his fingers; he seemed to relax a little when Freddie patted his arm.

"I love the idea; it'd be cool for them to show their powers rather than pretending to be normal. It would make things much more fun for us too." Lara chuckled, twirling a pen between her fingers.

"Alright, let's not get carried away, we still have a lot of work to do before we can make our final decision. I have one more question before we have to move onto the next pair. If you could display something through a characters action, what would it be?"

Chris's question caught me by surprise, I wasn't expecting to be asked something like that but I liked it too, it showed that this was more than just an entertaining TV show; it was something that people could relate to.

"I'd make them show that it's okay to be angry, it's just how you they with that anger." TJ answered quietly and I strongly agreed, knowing it was something that could be found comforting.

"I…I'd make them show that it's okay to hurt, and they shouldn't blame themselves if somebody else fucks them up." I replied, hearing the sadness in my words as I voiced the one thing that I wished I could believe. TJ sent me a small smile that told me she understood.

The atmosphere seemed to shift in the room, we had both revealed a spot of our weaknesses and it almost seemed to create a layer of understanding between all of us, there was a deeper meaning behind our words and we trusted them enough to let them know that there was a lot more to us. It was strange really, I didn't open up to anyone, I always firmly kept my barriers up but I looked at the young actors and saw no judgement in their eyes, I saw nothing but empathy and it made me feel protected. There was warmth in Naomi's blue eyes that seemed to tell me that it was okay, I had no idea what it was about her but she somehow made the walls inside of me shake. I felt on edge when I was around her but I also felt safe, like I was walking a tight rope whilst she stood below, ready to catch me.

The expressions on their faces seemed to soften even more at our words and I watched quietly as they looked at each other, nodding in silent conversation before turning back to us.

"Very true and powerful factors." Effy said, nodding in approval.

"I agree, that was beautiful." Thomas added, speaking in a gentle voice.

"That's all that we need from you two, you can go and get something to eat if you'd like but make sure you're back here within an hour." Tony concluded, dismissing us from the interview. TJ and I stood up and made our way to exit the room.

"Good luck guys." Naomi piped up before we left and I quickly looked at her, throwing an appreciative smile over my shoulder before I closed the door behind us.

We cut through the waiting room without uttering a word to the other contestants and carried on through; I didn't need to ask if TJ wanted to go for a fag, her silence and determined stride said enough. As we finally lit our fags, I smiled gently at the other girl, knowing that she had also escaped into her mind just as I had.

"That was pretty cool, easier than I thought." I said, trying to spark a conversation.

"Yeah, they're really cool people. We worked pretty well together." TJ grinned cheekily at me, her mood seeming to lighten slightly.

"We were on fire, I've never met someone who has worked with me so easily before." I agreed happily, enjoying that we seemed to connect on a greater level.

"Me neither, great minds think alike and all that shit."

"We have some time to kill; do you want to get a coffee?" I asked, flicking the butt of my smoked cigarette.

"I don't know about you but I fancy something a little stronger." She smirked mischievously and I knew from that moment that we were going to be good friends.

"Drinking at an interview, how irresponsible!" I teased, putting on a stern voice that almost matched Deborah's.

TJ snorted with laughter. "I like to live on the edge, sue me." She winked playfully before talking in the opposite direction and I followed with an amused smile on my face.

.x.

After two pints and a conversation filled with laughter, I connected with TJ in a way that I had never done with anyone else. Although she was drop dead gorgeous, there was nothing sexual brewing between us, it was strictly friendship and I was grateful for that. We had exchanged numbers and agreed that even if we didn't get through that we'd still hang out.

I had learned that she was two years older than me and she was originally from Reading, her mum had passed away a few years ago so she wanted to escape from the memories. She was also gay and came out when she was fifteen, she currently worked as a receptionist at a local vet but it was just so that she could pay the bills, much like me, her dream job was only to write.

An hour quickly passed and we were back at the studio, feeling lighter than before and the alcohol had managed to calm the nerves a little but they slowly began to creep in as the minutes passed excruciatingly slow. Everyone was quiet but fidgeting and I couldn't stand it, I desperately wanted to run back outside just to smoke until my lungs collapsed.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the door opened and once again Tony Stonem stood with a bright smile on his face, making my heart hammer at a further increased rate once I realised that this was it, we were about to find out the results.

"Would you all like to come through?" He said, gesturing for us to follow him which we all did with too much enthusiasm.

The mood was tense as we took our seats in the large room, the cast were watching us with delicate expressions, ensuring that they didn't give anything away and I couldn't stand the apprehension. I wasn't a patient person and I just wanted them to scream the decision at us without dragging it out. I held my breath and dug my nails into the palms of my hands.

"Thank you all for coming today and participating in this competition, the past month has definitely been tough on all of us but I'm sure we'll all agree that it has been worth it. We have seen some fantastic pieces of writing but only two of you have been successful on joining the team, but I want to quickly say to those of you who haven't made it through, it isn't because you're not good enough. You are all incredible writers and believe me when I say that you should not give up, the only reason for you not getting through is simply because we've had to pick the two who we believe are right for this show, but you all have a future in the writing world." Chris announced kindly before stopping. My heart was in my throat and I felt sick, the suspense was killing me.

"It has been a tough decision but we do believe that we have made the right choice. So it is with great pleasure that we get to welcome…Taylor-Jamie Richardson and Emily Fitch to the team of Behind the Mask as our new lead writers."

The room exploded with the sounds of applause and congratulating cheers but I was frozen to the spot, staring at Chris with eyes as wide as saucepans and my mouth agape. TJ punched my arm playfully, forcing me to look at her surprised but ecstatic expression before she threw her arms around me, crushing me into a hug.

"What the fuck…" I whispered in shock, had this seriously just happened?

The other contestants stood up, clapping us on the back and congratulating us with sad expressions before they left the room but I still couldn't function right, I couldn't pull myself out of the shocked faze that I was in, my mind was screaming that it was a dream and I would wake up any minute but it wasn't happening.

TJ was jumping up and down, clapping her hands and cheering and once the door was shut, the cast quickly made their way towards us, grinning like mad. Cook pulled us both into her arms and squeezed us tightly, kissing our heads affectionately. I felt the others close in around us and I was squished right in the middle of a group hug.

"Is this for real?" I squeaked once they pulled away, my eyes still wide as I took in their joyful expressions.

"It fucking is, Emilio!" Cook roared happily before ruffling my hair. I shook my head and it seemed to do the trick, breaking me from my stupor as a bubble of excitement rose inside of me and I couldn't contain the smile for any longer.

"You two were the best, you're ideas are brilliant and you connect with the characters in a way that the others couldn't. You two were our favourite's right from the start which is also another reason why we put you two together." Naomi explained, filling us in on an obvious secret but it made my heart flutter with pride and happiness as I smiled at the blonde beauty before me. She suddenly stepped forward and pulled me into her, I nearly exclaimed in surprise as her body pressed into mine in the most comforting way.

"Congratulations, Emily. I've been rooting for you since the start; it was always going to be you." She whispered against my hair, sending shivers down my spine. I squeezed her lightly in my arms, burying my face into her shoulder for a moment before I pulled away, smiling at her with warmth and gratitude.

"I can't believe it!" TJ said as she raked her hands through her hair, her eyes were filled with tears and I knew that it was from the shock and happiness of being accepted by such a wonderful group of people. I understood how she felt and I squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"Well you better believe it because it's time for celebratory fucking drinks!" Freddie cheered enthusiastically.

"We're so pleased to have you both on board; you are exactly what we were looking for right from the start. We have a few legal forms that need to be filled out but after that, we're going to welcome you both properly by fucking partying!" Tony said, losing the professional tone as he smirked at us, suddenly looking so much like his younger sister who was wearing a similar smirk as she threw her arms around our shoulders.

I couldn't describe the feeling that worked its way through my body. Never in a million years did I ever believe that I would get through, I honestly thought that I didn't stand a chance, no matter how much I wished that it would happen. It didn't feel real, this was a dream come true, it was everything that I had ever wanted. I had put myself down so much that I had come here with no expectations; I didn't even have a sliver of hope that maybe I could get through. But I had done it; I had proven myself and everybody else wrong. I had landed myself a real job as a writer, writing for a TV show that I already loved.

I was the new writer for Behind the Mask, and it felt fucking good.

.x.

Aww, Emily got through, yay! Of course she got through, how could she not? What do you think of TJ? I suddenly had the idea of bringing in a new character and TJ is what my mind created, I think she's adorable and definitely a good friend for Emily to have.

To be honest, I don't know if I like this chapter. I struggled to write it but I'm glad to finally have the interviews out of the way, now I can finally focus on bringing our two girls together who will definitely converse more in the next chapter! The gang are so cute; I just want to squeeze them all! Anyway, I really hope that you've all enjoyed this chapter so please review to let me know what you thought, whether it's good or bad as it will help me to improve! Much love x

**Chapter 10 – Naomi's POV**

Her words had stuck with me; I couldn't shake them from my mind. It was so powerful, so heartbreaking and I knew that she was it from that moment. The way her face had lit up when she finally allowed the realisation that she was now our new writer to sink in was just so beautiful. I couldn't understand how she really seemed to believe that she wasn't going to get through and that was when I realised that there was so much more to Emily than what meets the eye. I wanted to know her, I wanted to discover every little fact about her and I didn't mind spending the rest of my life doing just that. I was addicted to the way that she made me feel and I couldn't understand why, I didn't care either.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's another chapter for you lovely people, the response I received from Chapter 9 was truly mind blowing and I can't thank you all enough, so I decided to stay up late even though I have work in a few hours just so that I could give you this chapter. I'm hoping you'll like this, it's a little short but it's purely Naomily interaction! Let me know your thoughts and I love you all. :)

Chapter 10

Naomi's POV

"Thank you, Naomi, thank you for believing in me." Emily said for what was possibly the hundredth time within a couple of hours of solid drinking as she pecked my cheek and giggled.

Emily Fitch. I had no idea why I seemed to be so infatuated with a girl who I barely knew but she intrigued me. She was so small, so beautiful and she appeared to be so strong but there was something fragile beneath the surface. I could see it poke out occasionally, it flashed through her eyes, her smile would falter slightly but it would vanish as quickly as it had appeared. She knew how to hide and she did it well but I knew how to read someone's actions, I wasn't a mind reader like Effy seemed to be but I could feel the change in vibes and I always sensed it whenever we offered a compliment to the red head, it was as though she didn't know how to accept such a thing. She was absolutely brilliant, how could she not believe that?

"_I…I'd make them show that it's okay to hurt, and they shouldn't blame themselves if somebody else fucks them up."_

Her words had stuck with me; I couldn't shake them from my mind. It was so powerful, so heartbreaking and I knew that she was it from that moment. The way that she spoke with such delicacy made my heart ache, was she speaking from her own experiences? Was she hurting but blaming herself for someone else's actions? I hated the possibility of her being in pain.

The way her face had lit up when she finally allowed the realisation that she was now our new writer to sink in was just so beautiful. I couldn't understand how she really seemed to believe that she wasn't going to get through and that was when I realised that there was so much more to Emily than what met the eye. I wanted to know her, I wanted to discover every little fact about her and I didn't mind spending the rest of my life doing just that. I was addicted to the way that she made me feel and I couldn't understand why, I didn't care either. Her voice made my heart flutter and the mere sight of her made me smile uncontrollably.

After we finished up at the studio, we all went straight to the pub for pre drinks before moving onto the clubs. Emily and TJ were so easy to get along with, there were no awkward silences and I could see how comfortable everyone was around the two girls. They were perfect for the group, they fit straight in with everyone and they made the effort to get to know everybody equally.

"Again, you're welcome; Emily, but we should be thanking you. We've been so worried about the show but you and TJ have saved us with your brilliant minds. I haven't seen everybody so relaxed in a long time and it's all down to you." I said softly, smiling at the girl as she blushed at my words. She took a hold of my hand and stroked her fingers across my knuckles, I shivered at the contact.

"I know but seriously, this is everything that I could ever want and you've given me the chance to follow my dreams. It means everything to me; I haven't felt this happy in a long time." Emily ducked her head to avoid looking at me, seemingly embarrassed by her honesty.

I squeezed her hand gently. "Your writing is fantastic, Ems. I don't understand why it's taken you so long to do something with it."

Emily shrugged her shoulders and I felt the vibes coming from her change once again, just as it always did when I complimented her. "Honestly, I've always thought that I'm not good enough."

My eyes widened in shock at her comment. "How, I mean, you have read your writing, right? I don't get it."

Emily chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Of course I've read it, obviously. I've just never thought anything of it."

I shook my head and poured a large amount of alcohol into my mouth, cringing slightly as I swallowed. Emily managed to surprise me with each and every conversation since the night that I had first met her. She amazed me from that moment and it was as though the universe had shifted just to bring us back together again. I didn't believe in fate and all that crap but if I had to put it down to anything, it would be that. I had never met anybody quite like Emily and now I couldn't imagine not knowing her. There was something locked behind her tough exterior, something that was causing her to not realise just how good she really was and I wanted to find it and bat it away.

"Well trust me when I say that we're so lucky to have you with us. We couldn't ask for anybody better." I spoke truthfully, my lips curling up into a smile as my eyes found hers, holding them for as long as possible until Emily smiled weakly, her eyes flickering up and down awkwardly until she decided to look away.

"I'm gonna get another drink, you want one?" She asked, quickly changing the conversation as she held up her empty glass.

"Sure." I replied, sighing when she quickly departed, leaving me alone at the booth as everybody else was on the dance floor.

I was waiting patiently for Emily's return when Effy suddenly reappeared and slid into the seat next to me. I could tell that she was already drunk from the way that she wouldn't stop smiling; Effy only ever smiled that much when she was wasted.

"Why aren't you partying?" She slurred slightly, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

I smirked at my best friend. "Emily's getting us a drink." I informed her which she wiggled her eyebrows at.

"I bet you're nice and cosy over here by yourselves." She giggled as I smacked her arm playfully.

"Shut up, we're just talking." I laughed lightly but I was beginning to wonder what was taking her so long.

"You're worrying." Effy said rather than questioned.

I rolled my eyes at her blunt insight. "I am not."

"Yes you are, you have your worry face on."

"And what is my worry face, exactly?" I asked, looking at Effy who pouted her lips slightly and looked at me with big, doleful eyes.

We burst out laughing and I shoved her. "Piss off; I do not look like that."

"You should go and find her." Effy stated and I sighed, knowing that she was right and she wouldn't let it go if I refused.

I downed the last of my drink and stood up, smiling at Effy as she allowed me to slip out of the booth. I glanced towards the crowded dance floor and the even more crowded bar and realised that I stood no chance in finding Emily just by looking, considering how small the girl was. I pushed my way through the mass of bodies but she was no where to be found. I sighed again, worrying that I might have scared her off.

I was about to go back to the booth when I caught a glimpse of a small figure quickly retreating through the back exit of the club and I found myself following, if there was a chance that it was Emily then I wanted to catch her and apologise for making her uncomfortable. I stepped outside and was hit by the rush of cold air and I shivered slightly. I looked around, seeing no sign of the little red head but I pushed on, hoping that I hadn't missed her.

I rounded the corner and was frozen to the spot by the scene before me. Emily was on the phone, pacing back and forth with a hand through her hair as she shouted at the person on the other end. Her voice was huskier than usual and cracked with every word, I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her to forget about whomever was upsetting her but I didn't want to invade her privacy, so I did nothing but watch.

"For fuck sake, Katie, I'm an adult; I can do what I like." Emily yelled into the phone and I assumed that she was talking to her twin sister who she had briefly mentioned before.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Have you forgotten about all those years that we spent alone?" She snapped and I suddenly felt awkward, I didn't like listening to a private conversation without Emily's consent when it was obviously personal.

"That's not my problem! That was her choice, not mine but she made us fucking suffer for it. No, Katie, this is bullshit, she put us through so much shit and I'm not going to just forgive her because she claims to be "sorry."" She shouted shakily, holding a hand across her eyes.

"Oh fuck off; I can't believe you're even saying this to me after everything I've told you." I could hear the tears in Emily's voice and it made my heart ache for her. "I don't need your permission to live my life, I'm not coming home."

Emily hung up the phone and growled in frustration, both hands were pulling at her hair as she continued to pace. She stepped towards a brick wall and pressed her fists to it before leaning her head against it, she turned and slipped down into a sitting position so that her knees were pulled up to her chest. The action suddenly made her appear even smaller than usual as she wrapped her arms around herself and a small sob rung out into the night.

I couldn't have stopped myself from moving towards her even if I had wanted to. I couldn't stand it; I hated seeing this strong, beautiful girl who had seemed so happy look so broken. I didn't care if she shouted at me for intruding; I didn't care as long as I got to wrap her safely in my arms.

"Emily?" I called out anxiously. Emily's head snapped up towards me and her eyes widened in shock.

"Naomi, what are you doing?" She asked quickly, rubbing her hands over her face frantically.

"I…I'm sorry, you were taking a while and I was worried that I might have made you uncomfortable with all the compliments so I came to find you and I accidentally overheard the end of your conversation but I couldn't leave without making sure that you're okay." I spluttered, rambling nervously. Emily's expression didn't change as she continued to stare at me.

"I'm sorry, I should go." I murmured shyly, turning to leave.

"No, don't." Emily said suddenly. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised, that's all."

I nodded, continuing forward until I was sat beside the petite red head. She smiled weakly when are eyes met and I could see the streak of tears than ran down her cheeks.

"It's nice actually, knowing that someone worries about me." She admitted sadly. I pulled a cigarette out of the packet and lit it, handing it to Emily before I lit one for myself. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her against my side, rubbing her arm affectionately.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked and she chuckled softly.

"There's no point." She said simply, I frowned in confusion at the statement.

"When I try to talk about something, I hesitate, stumble over my words and make a fool out of myself so I'll quickly change the conversation. It's a habit." She elaborated quickly.

"I don't think you'll make a fool out of yourself, and I don't mind if you do." I smiled reassuringly but Emily shook her head.

"Why do you do it?" She asked quietly.

"Do what?"

"You constantly point out the good in me." She explained and I was shocked by the question.

"Because it's what I see in you, isn't that a good thing?"

"Probably, I'm just not used to it." Emily stubbed her fag out and snuggled against my side, resting her head against my shoulder. I had to resist the temptation of kissing the top of her head.

"It's just…well…I..." She stopped suddenly, cursing under her breath before taking a deep breath. "My family are wankers. We've been through a lot over the past few years and…my mum, she did something that I can't forgive her for. I… thought my sister would be the one person who would understand but she doesn't, she forgave her because she's so wrapped up in her perfect life with her perfect boyfriend that she just doesn't care anymore and she doesn't understand why I won't let it go."

"What did your mum do?" I asked when Emily stopped again.

She pulled away at the question and her face contorted slightly like the memories physically hurt her. She looked up at me, her soft brown eyes filled with sadness.

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered. I smiled, nodding my head and took her hand in mine. I was glad that she seemed to trust me enough to open up even a little, I wasn't about to push her out of her comfort zone.

"It's okay, but just know that I'm here if you ever do want to talk about it, alright?"

I meant every word and Emily nodded her head, smiling gratefully but it didn't quite reach her eyes. We stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other until my stomach began to flutter with butterflies and a nervous lump rose into my throat. I reached out and pressed my hand against her cheek, rubbing my thumb over her tear marks. Emily's eyes closed and she leant against my hand, a ghost of a smile was still visible on her lips.

"God, you're so beautiful." I whispered accidentally, I hadn't intended to voice my thoughts. Emily's eyes snapped open but she didn't pull away. My heart pounded within my chest as I slowly leaned towards her.

"Shit."

The sudden sound of voices caused us to jump apart just as our lips were about to touch. I glanced up quickly at the group of giggling teenagers who were stumbling away from us, obviously just leaving the club. When I turned back to Emily, her hard exterior was back in place and she grinned at me, jumping to her feet before pulling me up like nothing had happened.

"Come on, everyone's going to wonder where we are." She said, linking her fingers through mine, dragging me along in my dazed state. What the hell just happened?

We reached the back door of the club when Emily suddenly stopped and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug. Although confused, I instinctively slipped my arms around her small waist and pressed her against my body, resting my head against hers which was buried into the crook of my neck. The warmth of her breath against my skin made me inaudibly gasp, she felt so good in my arms.

"Thank you, Naomi, for everything. I'm really glad I met you." Emily said sincerely, pressing a kiss to my cheek before she stepped back with a bright smile on her face and walked back into the club.

I stood there with wide eyes and my mouth agape, my skin was tingling from where she had kissed me and my heart was pounding at an increased rate. I swallowed hard and followed after the red head, knowing that I was certainly doomed from that very moment. I didn't care what I had to do as long as I got to see that smile again.

.x.

Aww, they are so cute! So Emily has opened up a little, I know it doesn't reveal much about her past but I promise that we will get there eventually, it's just going to take some time and it won't be a smooth ride either. Please let me know whether or not you liked this chapter, your reviews make me so happy!

**Chapter 11 – Emily's POV**

Naomi and I had nearly kissed and I wasn't sure if I was disappointed or grateful for the distraction. I knew that she was confused by my actions; I could see it in her eyes every time that she looked at me. I wanted to kiss her, god, I wanted her so bad but I was terrified. I couldn't do it; I couldn't allow Naomi to like me. It would only be matter of time until she realised that I was not worth the hassle, but at least this way I would avoid getting my heart broken by another person who acted like they cared.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, sorry it's taking me a while to update again, I kind of struggled writing this chapter due to writers block but I got there in the end!Also, **FClydEN** pointed out that I made a mistake in Chapter 9 by calling the show 'Behind These Eyes' instead of 'Behind The Mask.' I can't believe I actually missed a mistake like that, but basically it's because I was originally going to call the show 'Behind These Eyes' so I obviously got it mixed up whilst writing. Sorry for any confusion, thanks for pointing it out mate :)

Anyway, enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Much love to you all!

Chapter 11

Emily's POV

It never ceased to surprise me that Katie was able to knock me down even when I was on cloud nine. Nobody could affect me the way that she did, she had been putting me down my entire life, and even moving away hadn't changed that little habit. I shouldn't have allowed her to upset me so much but the hurtful things she said had stabbed deep at my heart and I couldn't bear it, I had never been able to since the very first day that I took a blade to my skin. I now cursed the sight of the fresh wounds that decorated the inside of my arms. I cursed myself for being so weak.

It was my fault really, I knew that Katie wouldn't change but I continuously gave her chances just to see if she'd prove me wrong, I wasn't sure if it was just for acceptance or just to see whether or not she actually cared enough to stop being a bitch for more than five minutes. I shouldn't have answered her call but the mix of alcohol and excitement had led me to forget that it would only result in her shouting at me and trying to drag me back to the one place that I had fought so hard to escape.

I had tried to tell her about my new job as a writer but she showed no interest in even trying to listen to something that I had to say. The problem with Katie was that if it didn't involve her, she didn't care – she had always been self-centred and ignorant.

I wasn't surprised when she called me selfish, I had heard those words so many times before but it didn't stop them from hurting. What did surprise me, however, was looking up to find Naomi watching me with so much sympathy in her beautiful eyes. I hadn't opened up to anyone in a long time but it almost felt natural when I was around the blonde, she had a way of making me feel comfortable. She didn't try to butt in, nor did she try to change the conversation because she didn't know what to say, she simply listened and held me whilst I spoke. I hadn't felt as safe in my life as I did when her arms were wrapped around me.

Naomi and I had nearly kissed and I wasn't sure if I was disappointed or grateful for the distraction. I knew that she was confused by my actions; I could see it in her eyes every time that she looked at me. I wanted to kiss her, god, I wanted her so bad but I was terrified. I couldn't do it; I couldn't allow Naomi to like me. It would only be matter of time until she realised that I was not worth the hassle, but at least this way I would avoid getting my heart broken by another person who acted like they cared.

I avoided relationships and having close friends due to my past. I put on a front, showed everyone around me that I was tough and it would be okay for a while, my friends liked seeing that side of me but the moment I cracked and needed someone to turn to, they were nowhere to be found. I understood that I was a handful but nobody even tried to get through to me, they never tried to get through my barriers and if they did, they always quickly backed off.

They didn't like the darkness that was underneath, they couldn't deal with the fact that I was so broken inside. The life that I had known had been torn to shreds, the people who were supposed to love me unconditionally had turned away and I eventually stopped trusting everyone altogether. Happiness was only a fleeting feeling for me so I never allowed myself to delve into it because it would only be taken away as quickly as it was given. That was why I wore a front, just so nobody could see how terrified I was that my life would never amount to anything more than what it was.

I hadn't seen Naomi and the others for nearly a week, not since the night that we nearly kissed. I wanted to see them but I was scared. I had learned to always wear long sleeved t-shirts but I feared that they would see straight through the material to the swollen cuts on my arms and judge me, refusing to have me as a part of the team because I was a nutcase. I knew that it was stupid to think such a thing but that was the problem with self harming, it always left you feeling terrified that somebody would eventually find out.

I never wanted to be one of those people who self harmed because they couldn't deal with their problems but that was before I understood just how much it could affect you. It was as bad as taking drugs, once you tried it; it was something that you could quickly and easily become addicted to. When everything around you fell apart, it was the one thing that you could control. It was a pain relief; it took away that horrible ache inside of your chest because physical pain was much easier to handle than emotional pain. It had become like a routine for me, a safety net, when everything around me changed, it was the one thing that stayed the same. It sounded weird and completely fucked up but it was the one thing that made me feel normal, like I wasn't about to go completely insane.

I had tried so many times to stop but it was harder than anything I could have possibly imagined. Now, I detested my own body because of it, I couldn't bear the sight of the deep white scars that decorated my arms like pinstripes. I couldn't love a single part of me so how would anybody else?

I hadn't always been so miserable and cynical, in fact I was quite bright up until the age of thirteen when my parents divorced, and everything just turned to shit from then on. I could still hear the sound of my parents screaming at each other in my head, I could remember their harsh exchange of words and the sound of breaking glass as ornaments were thrown. I had held Katie as she sobbed against my shoulder, barely allowing a single tear to slip down my cheek. The arguments hurt deep inside but mostly, they filled me with anger – a rage so powerful that I later took it out on the bathroom wall before I fell to my knees, holding myself against the numbness that threatened to consume me.

I shook my head, breaking away from the memories as my phone began to ring. I glanced at the screen and froze upon seeing Naomi's name. I didn't want to ignore the blonde, the thought of her filled me with happiness but that was the exact reason why I needed to ignore her. However, I knew that we would soon be working together and I didn't want it to be awkward between us so I hesitantly connected the call.

"Hi, Naomi." I said in a polite greeting.

"Hey, Ems, where have you been these past few days?" The sound of Naomi's cheerful voice instantly brought a smile to my face.

"Sorry about that, unfortunately I still have to work." I replied with a chuckle.

"Screw that, you can quit that shitty job now!" She said with convincing enthusiasm.

"I still need the money until I start working for you guys."

"Working with us, not for us, you're a part of the team now, Ems, not an outsider." Her sincere words filled my stomach with butterflies and I blushed, I was grateful that Naomi couldn't see me.

"You know what I mean."

"I know I just wanted to reassure you. Anyway, the reason I've called is because we're having a little party at ours tonight and we'd love it if you came, it's just us lot and TJ's coming too. You up for it?" Suddenly the butterflies turned to a swarm of nervous excitement at the sound of Naomi's hopeful voice. I couldn't avoid her; I couldn't turn this down when I longed to be around them all so badly.

"I know I gave you a choice but I won't take no for an answer." Naomi giggled on the other end.

"You don't have to, I'd love to come." I answered calmly with a smile.

"Great! If you text me your address we'll come and pick you up in the next hour or two. It's a little hard to find our place and we wouldn't want you to get lost."

I smiled fondly at her consideration. "Sure, is there anything in particular that I should wear?"

"Whatever the fuck you want, you'll look smoking in anything." Naomi practically purred before giggling.

I blushed furiously. "You're just filled with compliments, aren't you?" I chuckled lightly. "I'm going to go and shower, text me when you're on your way, yeah?"

"Will do, see you soon!"

I disconnected the call and quickly sent a text message to Naomi with my address. I grinned to myself again, feeling another spark of happiness that emitted whenever I thought about Naomi and her friends. They liked me and wanted to spend time with me, it felt as though I was a part of them, like I was accepted. I wouldn't fuck this up, I had never felt so comfortable around a group of people before and I would cling onto this for as long as I could. I threw my phone onto the bed before I practically skipped off to the bathroom, grabbing a fresh towel on the way.

The deliciously hot water cascaded down my body, burning my skin nicely. I took extra care in shampooing my hair and shaving before I stepped out of the cubicle, wrapping the fluffy towel around my small body. I entered my bedroom and threw open my wardrobe doors, glancing at my selection of tops, shirts and a few dresses. A dress would be too flashy for a casual party so I grabbed a long sleeved, black and white striped v neck t-shirt. It clung to my body perfectly, enhancing the shape of my breasts and hugging my curves.

I threw the item onto the bed and opened my drawers, pulling out and slipping into a black bra and matching black briefs. I searched through my clothes and settled on my tight white skinny jeans before covering every inch of my skin in moisturizer when my phone buzzed next to me. I opened a new text from Naomi.

_On our way, be there in about half an hour :) xx_

I put the phone down with a smile and set about sorting out my hair. I pulled my fringe up into a small quiff and straightened the rest before I applied some make up, keeping it natural except for my smoky eyes. I quickly pulled on my outfit, adding my black boots, leather jacket and I was ready to go. I slipped my phone into my pocket along with my keys and grabbed my tin of pre-rolled cigarettes, deciding that I might as well smoke outside considering that they should arrive in a little over ten minutes.

The air was pleasantly warm as I stepped outside and lit a cigarette, exhaling a thick cloud of smoke up into the night sky. The nicotine felt good as always but it wasn't enough to erase the nerves that had settled back in my stomach now that I had nothing to keep me distracted. I needed to pour some alcohol down my throat and I would be fine but it was too late to go and buy a bottle so I would have to wait until I got to the party.

I was half way through my second cigarette when a sleek black car pulled up in front of me and I watched it questioningly, wondering whether or not it was Naomi since I couldn't see through the tinted windows. My question was answered when the back door was thrown open to reveal the grinning blonde and my heart quivered slightly.

"You can finish that in here, get in!" She said, shuffling back to make room. I shook my head and chuckled, suddenly feeling like a teenager who was sneaking out in the middle of the night. I barely closed the door before the driver slammed down on the accelerator.

"Good to fookin' see ya, Emilio man!" Cook - who turned out to be the driver - bellowed excitedly, quickly turning to grin at me.

"Sorry about that, we try to avoid going out in public when we're busy just in case we get recognised." Naomi explained with a heart warming smile.

"Don't worry about it." I replied, taking one last drag before flicking the butt out of the window.

"How have you been? We've all really wanted to see you. You look amazing, by the way." She said sweetly, her blue eyes locked on mine.

My heart fluttered at her compliment but my cheeks quickly burned, compliments embarrassed me, I had never known how to accept them. I quickly glanced down at Naomi's body and I had to refrain from licking my lips in approval.

She was wearing a long, sleeveless black top that had gold and silver patterns sprawled across the front. A black skirt accompanied it but it was so short that I almost thought that it was a part of the top, but it showed off her deliciously long legs that went on for days before finally reaching her black ankle boots. God, she had magnificent legs, I could imagine running my hands up them and never wanting to stop.

My eyes quickly snapped back up to hers before she realised that I was perving. Her eye shadow was smoky like mine but it looked so much better on her, her light eyes contrasted well against the dark makeup, making them stand out so much more. Her hair was styled in loose curls, falling around her collarbones and looking so soft that I wanted to drag my fingers through each strand. Fucking hell, this girl was turning me into some handy pervert.

"So do you." I replied almost exasperatedly. "I'm sorry, work sucks for taking all of my time. But I've been good," a complete lie. "How are you?"

"I'm good. At least it's not long until you can quit, that way we'll get to see more of you." Naomi said, a butterfly-inducing smile still pulled up on her lips.

"Definitely, I look forward to it." I replied, briefly glancing at Cook for a second to compose myself. Her eyes were hypnotic.

"You excited for tonight, Red? It's gonna be fookin' mental." Cook asked but kept his sight on the road ahead.

"God yeah, I'm always up for a party." I grinned at the boy even though he couldn't see me.

"That's what I fookin' like to hear, yeah. We've landed ourselves a good one, Naomikins."

"We certainly have, Cook." Naomi smirked at me and I tried desperately to control the blush that threatened deepen. She suddenly leaned forward and opened a bag from underneath the passenger seat, producing a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Shall we get this party started early?" She winked at me, handing me the bottle which I eagerly accepted.

"What? Ah, fuck sake, Blondie, that ain't fair. What about poor Cookie?" I was pretty sure that Cook was pouting from the whiny tone in his voice. I giggled and opened the new bottle of Jack, bringing it up to my lips, my eyes locked with Naomi's the whole time.

"Sorry mate, you know you'd do the same if I was driving." She grinned whilst watching me take a large gulp of the delicious amber liquid, not even cringing as the burn slipped down my throat.

"Ya got me there. You could always make it up to me later." He eagerly suggested.

"Still gay, Cook."

"One day babe, one day."

We laughed happily as Naomi and I passed the bottle between us and I settled back against the leather seats with a relaxed smile on my face, appreciating the warmth of the spirit that had settled in my stomach. I had forgotten how easy it was to communicate with these guys; it just seemed to come naturally. It made me wonder what the hell I was worried about in the first place, but that was probably the alcohol speaking. As long as I had a bottle in hand, a form of confidence always followed.

When we pulled up on a private road to a large house – which looked more like a fucking mansion – on a smooth brick driveway, I wanted to laugh. It was magnificent, possibly three times the size of any house that I had ever lived in before. Black gates covered the perimeter and the house looked to be made of light coloured bricks from what I could see in the dark. There were possibly ten windows that I could count just on the front, some single and others were three to five panelled with neatly trimmed hedges below the first story. Naomi and Cook both smirked at me as I stood on their front drive with my mouth agape, I probably looked like an idiot but I didn't care. Fuck living alone when you could live with all of your friends in a beautiful house like this, there were benefits from every possible angle.

When we stepped through the pristine mahogany door and into the hall way, I literally did laugh. The floor was covered in a white oak laminate, matching the walls that were painted. A large black and red rug was placed just before the large staircase, the railing made of mahogany as it led up to an open landing. There were photos hung up on the walls, some were scenic and the others were photographs of the group together, the frames matched the colour of the railing. It was huge and the brightness made it look so open without it feeling empty.

"This is fucking amazing." I gasped in awe.

"Wait until you see the rest." Naomi grinned beside me, placing her hand on the small of my back to stir me towards the double doors on the left.

Cook strode forward and threw them open. "We're home!" He bellowed into the room as Naomi and I followed.

The laminate flooring turned into a white carpet, leading through to another enormous room. I could have cried at the sight before me as I stepped further into the living room where the rest of the gang, including TJ, were sprawled across two black leather five piece sofas that were connected at the arm to make an L shape. There were also several black leather arm chairs that were located throughout the room. A black glass coffee table was placed in front of the sofas, and on the wall in front hung a flat screen TV which was definitely larger than fifty inches with surround sound speakers positioned on either side. To the right of the room were large, four panelled timber windows and on the left was an open fireplace.

"Holy shit." I whispered aloud, my eyes wide with shock.

"It's fucking amazing, isn't it?" TJ cried as she and the gang jumped up to greet me, one hugging me after the other.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" Freddie said with a grin, throwing his arms out dramatically.

"Humble, are you shitting me? This…is fucking incredible!" I gushed with excitement.

"It's whizzer, wait until you see the rest!" Panda exclaimed, pulling me in for a tight hug and practically shaking me on the spot.

"That's what Naomi just told me but if I'm honest, I think I might die a little if it's anything compared to this." I replied, still sounding completely star struck.

"Glad you like it, you can stay whenever you want seeing as there are nine bedrooms." Effy said from her position on the sofa like it was completely normal. My eyes bulged even more.

"Fucking hell."

"Come sit, Emily. I must say, you are looking rather beautiful today." Thomas declared politely, extending his arm towards the sofas.

"Thank you, Thomas." I replied without forced honesty, finding myself smiling happily at the tall, dark skinned man.

"Jesus, give the poor girl some room to breath!" Lara cried as she threw her arm around my shoulder, pulling me towards the sofa.

"Where's the fucking alcohol?" Effy shouted, slapping her hands on her thighs in demand.

"Right you fookin' are, Eff!" Cook jumped up and ran out of the room.

I chuckled at the enthusiasm, surprised that I wasn't feeling completely overwhelmed by their attention. I sat beside Lara and sunk into the leather cushions, almost groaning at just how damn comfortable they were. Naomi giggled and took the place beside me, throwing her legs over the arm of the sofa as she leant against my shoulder. I had to resist smelling her hair but the scent of coconut wafted through my nostrils and I closed my eyes, a content smile spreading across my face.

"This is good, I like it. Not that I didn't like it before but this feels right." I glanced up at JJ who was smiling with a faraway expression as he nodded his head in approval.

Effy burst out laughing. "JJ, what the fuck?" The boys head quickly snapped towards the brunette, obviously noticing that he made no sense as he started blushing.

"It's nice having so many people here, I know two isn't exactly a lot but it felt like something was missing; now it feels right." He explained and I smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks, JJ. I'm glad we've made a good difference."

"Oh most definitely, Emily. You're very welcome." He smiled somewhat shyly.

"Man, I love this! It's like having a giant family!" TJ exclaimed and that was when I noticed the way that she and Effy were sat so comfortably together, with Effy's legs over TJ's lap and her hand placed on the inside of her calf. I contained a smirk; I would definitely make sure to tease her about this.

"That's what we've always been." Naomi spoke up. "We've all been friends since we were in school but it's nice to see some new faces." She turned her head and smiled at me.

Cook entered just in time with Freddie in tow that had gone to help him. I was once again gratefully disappointed for the distraction as I found myself getting lost in Naomi's delicate blue orbs. They pulled me in and held me in place; I couldn't fight against them even if I had wanted to. Naomi was insanely beautiful and every smile that she sent in my direction made my heart beat increase dramatically, my mouth would dry out and it was impossible to form any coherent words. I hadn't known her long but there was nothing that I disliked about the girl, I didn't think it was possible to dislike Naomi in any way. Her beauty matched her personality and adding her eyes and gentle voice into the mix, I was certainly a goner.

"We have enough alcohol to run a pub for the next year so if any of you fuckers aren't pissed off your tits by the end of tonight, I will personally shove a bottle of tequila down your neck, yeah?" Cook announced as he placed a tray filled with bottles and glasses onto the coffee table. Freddie ripped open a box of beer and threw a can to each of us.

We all simultaneously cracked open our cans just as Effy sat up, holding her can in the air.

"This will be a night to remember, a night for new beginnings." The brunette winked at me and I was suddenly both intrigued and terrified, like her speech was made specifically for me. However, I raised my can with a smirk.

"I'll fucking drink to that." I announced as everyone cheered and raised their drinks in unison before chugging them quickly.

The music was turned up, more drinks were poured and for the first time in so long, I felt somewhat happy. Maybe it was due to the fact that I had alcohol coursing through me, or because Naomi was pressed against my side and her smile made me feel something that I hadn't felt in a long time but mostly, it was because I surrounded by a group of people who made me feel as though I was a part of something, like I had finally been accepted. This was a night for new beginnings, it was the start of a new life, one that I was determined to make better than the last.

.x.

So you've now seen a tiny bit more about Emily, we're getting there guys! I wanted to add the group in a little more because they are all going to play a big part in this story but of course I had to throw in the Naomily interaction too! The next chapter will be the second part of the party. I hope you guys like it, please review to let me know if it's any good!

**Chapter 12 – Naomi's POV**

We fell into a comfortable silence but there was something that had been niggling at me ever since last week. The last thing that I wanted to do was push Emily away but I had to know.

"What happened the other night, with us?" I asked cautiously, watching closely to ensure that I didn't miss any change of expression.

Emily's eyes snapped to mine, slightly wide in surprise. She opened her mouth to speak before quickly closing it again, her jaw tensing as she squeezed her eyes shut. I bit my lip in anticipation and slipped my hand into hers, squeezing it gently to let her know that it was okay. When she opened her eyes, I was shocked to see that they were filled with sadness.

"I like you, Naomi, but…you should stay away from me."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, sorry for the slight delay, I've been a little busy recently and writers block is being a bitch. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews; I was once again amazed by the response from the last chapter. I'm so glad that you're all enjoying this story and your kind words do make me smile. I'm sorry if I don't always get to reply to your reviews but I will always definitely try my hardest! Anyway, enough of my talking, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 12

Naomi's POV

My hands danced in the air above me as I threw my head around to the sound of the music that pounded through the walls. I felt light, relieved and incredibly intoxicated as arched my neck towards the ceiling, a large grin pulled up on my lips as I swayed with my eyes closed.

I could hear sounds of laughter and conversation, it only made me smile more. My friends were around me, they were happy and it felt amazing. Everything had picked up and as a husky laugh penetrated my ears, I was reminded of why.

I turned towards the sound and opened my eyes, taking in the sight of the beautiful red head who was laughing with Cook by the entrance of the living room with a bottle of beer clenched in her tiny fist. My heart fluttered at the sight and although it was a recurring action whenever I laid eyes on the girl, it still caught me by surprise. I couldn't control the affection I felt for Emily, nor did I want to.

I stumbled towards the laughing pair and slipped my arms around the petite girl's waist, barely noticing that she jumped at the contact because the warmth of her body felt incredible against my own. Emily craned her neck to look at me, a cheeky grin appeared on her face and she suddenly seemed to relax. Her hands found a place on top of mine and I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Naomikins, where have ya been?" Cook bellowed once he saw me, throwing his arms out as if he was going to hug us but staggered slightly.

"Dancing, you should know this by now." I mumbled loud enough for them to hear before resting my chin upon the top of Emily's head.

"I'll join next time, yeah?" He waggled his eyebrows in a way that he thought was seductive, causing Emily to giggle. I rolled my eyes and slipped away from her.

"I'm getting a drink." I said as I walked past them but not before stopping to poke a finger into Cook's chest. "Pervert."

He howled with laughter and tried to grab me but I danced away, nearly falling in the process. I entered the kitchen to find that it was surprisingly unoccupied and I snatched a bottle of beer from the side, gulping it down eagerly. I turned to head back to the makeshift dance floor only to be stopped by the sight of Emily, who was casually leaning against the door frame watching me with the same cheeky grin that I had seen just minutes before. Her make up had smudged slightly but it worked on her, it was enough to cause a nervous lump to form in my throat. I wanted to wipe that smile off her face in any way that meant using my lips.

"You alright there, Ems?" I asked with more confidence than what I felt, not wanting to let my nerves show.

Emily nodded. "I'm good, really good actually. Thank you for inviting me." She said, her voice warm and husky. It was a sound that I loved, one that made my stomach squirm in delight.

"You're welcome, we're all glad to have you here." I replied truthfully. I pushed myself up onto the island and patted the space next to me. Emily took the hint and joined me at my side.

"It's nice, you know? I feel comfortable here." She said openly, her grin turning to a soft smile as her eyes melted into mine.

"I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable." I whispered. My heart pounded inside of my chest, we were so close. Her side was pressed against mine, our pinkies touched as our hands settled side by side, clutching onto the marble tabletop.

"I don't, I like it here." Her voice washed over me and I had to look away, the urge to kiss Emily had become unbearable.

We fell into a comfortable silence but there was something that had been niggling at me ever since last week. The last thing that I wanted to do was push Emily away but I had to know.

"What happened the other night, with us?" I asked cautiously, watching closely to ensure that I didn't miss any change of expression.

Emily's eyes snapped to mine, slightly wide in surprise. She opened her mouth to speak before quickly closing it again, her jaw tensing as she squeezed her eyes shut. I bit my lip in anticipation and slipped my hand into hers, squeezing it gently to let her know that it was okay. When she opened her eyes, I was shocked to see that they were filled with sadness.

"I like you, Naomi, but…you should stay away from me."

I was shocked to say the least, of all the things I had expected her to say, this was not it. Her words didn't match the tone of her voice, she didn't sound angry and bitter, and she hadn't said it in a forceful way to make me think twice. My head was swimming with mixed up thoughts that I couldn't understand. Did she not want me around? Had I come on too strong and scared her?

"I don't understand, did I do something wrong?" I asked sheepishly, averting my eyes quickly as I shook my head.

"What? God no, Naomi, you've been fucking amazing from the moment that I met you. I don't regret what nearly happened that night." Soft fingers hooked under my chin, pulling my face around until I was gazing into Emily's delicate brown eyes again.

"It's just…it's hard, trying to let someone in. I like it when you're around, I don't want that to go away." Her hand dropped but I grabbed it quickly, lacing our fingers together.

"I'm not going anywhere, I swear." I squeezed Emily's hand when she looked away but there was no response. I shuffled impossibly closer and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"There's something about you, I don't know where it's come from but I like it, you know? I want you around just as much as I want to be around you."

"I like you too but…I'm just, I'm too complicated for this." Emily waved her hand, motioning between the two of us.

I suddenly understood what she was getting at. I reached over and brushed my hand across her cheek, drawing her face towards mine as I leaned in, brushing my lips gently over her own.

My stomach flipped at the contact and it took every ounce of resistance to not deepen the kiss instantly. Emily's warm breath and sweet scent enflamed my senses and I wanted to dive head first into it. She responded quickly, her lips parting as they slowly moved against mine, caressing them.

I pulled away and had to blink a few times to try and shake the sudden dizziness that overcome my mind. My heart was pounding against my chest and my mouth was dry as I watched the way that Emily's eyes fluttered open. Her small lips were still slightly parted and there was a look of surprise on her face.

I smiled shyly. "That was nice, and that's all it has to be. I would never push you, Em; I don't want to make you uncomfortable." The kiss was a test but it hit me harder than I thought it would. As calm as I seemed, the excelled rate of my pulse told a different story.

"I…I liked that." Emily stammered, her voice sounding slightly dazed.

I internally sighed, relieved that I didn't scared her off by being so bold. I lifted our intertwined hands to my mouth and pressed a light kiss to Emily's knuckles.

"This doesn't have to be complicated; we can still enjoy each other's company." I reasoned, feeling a spark of excitement at the sight of Emily's smile.

In one swift movement that caught me off guard, Emily threw her hand around the back of my neck and tugged me closer, crashing our lips together. I couldn't help but whimper as her tongue slowly swiped across me, she tasted so sweet in my mouth, I never wanted to stop even if I couldn't breathe, I'd happily suffocate for as long as I was kissing Emily.

There was no force in the way that she kissed me, nor desperation or urgency. It was strange how the movement of her lips could say more than actual words. She kissed me so delicately, her hand still gripped my neck but she was no longer pulling, just holding me in place. I sensed vulnerability in her breath as it shook every time our lips broke apart.

I had no idea what was going through Emily's head, I didn't want to think about anything other than the fact that her tongue was in my mouth but much to my disappointment, Emily eventually pulled away. We panted for breath, staring at each other with wide eyes.

"It has its perks." She breathed out, a grin pulling up on one side of her mouth.

I nodded my head eagerly in agreement and she kissed me again, harder than before as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wanted to scream in delight, I had wanted this from the moment I laid eyes on the red head but I never expected it to feel this good. Each kiss left me breathless and made my head swim.

I reached up and cupped Emily's small face between my hands, allowing my thumbs to trace circled patterns along her cheekbones. She stopped again, I wanted to pull her back but she pressed her forehead to mine and I resisted, seeing the change in her eyes. I watched as she tried to swallow with difficulty and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Please don't run away." She whispered pleadingly and it broke my heart to see this side of her.

"I won't, Ems, what are you so scared of?" I asked curiously, trying to figure out the mystery behind this girl.

"Everything."

I had no idea how to respond. I knew Emily was different but the pain in her voice was undeniable and it scared me, it scared me because I wanted to protect her. I could almost see the mask that she had been wearing; she was trying to take it off but it was easy to see just how much it scared her. She was a completely different person from the girl who I had met over a month ago but it didn't change the way that I felt about her, if anything, it made me like her more. I wanted to know Emily; I wanted to discover what caused this beautiful girl to become so closed off from the world.

The thought of Emily being scared and in pain made my heart go out to her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and tucked her head under my chin. I felt her snuggle into me as she rubbed her face against my neck and her fingers tangled through my hair. She clung to me and I would have happily stayed there forever if it meant that Emily felt safe.

I didn't understand how Emily had come to mean so much to me after only knowing her for a short amount of time but it felt natural, I had always been a protective person but she brought out a different side of me, one that I wasn't used to. I could see Emily's full potential and the girl that she could be if she believed in herself, but it wasn't until now that I realised that something was holding her back and it wasn't just a low self-esteem.

"I'm always going to be here if you need someone to turn to." I kissed her forehead and rubbed my hands across her back affectionately.

It didn't take long for Emily to compose herself and she pulled back with a smirk etched on her perfectly small lips. The vulnerable side I had just seen was gone and she was covered by the façade that she wore all too well. I was prepared for it this time unlike before and I didn't mind that Emily was hiding from everyone because she seemed to trust me enough to show me flashes of what was hidden underneath the exterior.

"You're beautiful, and you're lovely." She pecked my lips and I blushed furiously, flattered by her sudden compliment.

"So are you." I grinned shyly.

"I do…I want this, can you just give me some time?" She asked somewhat unsurely.

I nodded my head quickly and smiled, hoping to reassure the red head that I was most certainly willing to give her all the time she needed. I didn't care how long I would have to wait as long as I still got to kiss her wonderful lips at the end of it.

Emily leapt off the kitchen island and stood before me, resting both of her hands on top of my thighs. I gasped at the sensation of her skin upon mine, causing a rush of heat to settle uncomfortable between my legs. Emily noticed this and a mischievous smirk pulled up on her lips as she leaned in closer, her breath tickling my lips.

"Come on, we're missing the party." She said, giving me nothing but a cheeky peck before she pulled back and grabbed my hand.

I half heartedly scowled and slipped off the counter, linking our fingers before grabbing the beer that I had neglected. Emily grabbed one for herself and we carried on through to the living room where everyone was still jumping around to the music, completely oblivious to the moment that we had just shared.

We joined them and settled straight back in on the dance floor, swaying to the music with our hands still joined. I couldn't keep my eyes off Emily and she couldn't seem to do so either. Emily had shown me a side of her that she kept locked away and I liked it, I liked knowing that she seemed to trust me. I had no clue as to what was going on but I was going to wait for Emily to come to me, and hopefully one day she would be able to trust me enough to tell me exactly what was bothering her, and hopefully I would be able to pull her through it.

.x.

I know this chapter is a little shorter than the last but I really wanted to add in this little moment before I get back into the story, so I hope you guys don't mind! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, I'm struggling to write but I'm trying my hardest because I don't want to disappoint any of you lovely people. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, your responses mean the world to me!

**Chapter 13 – Emily's POV**

It was the strangest thing to have a camera shoved in your face and to be asked a multitude of questions. I was nervous as hell, I was thankful for the few beers I had before hand which helped stem the nerves from the sudden interview that had been thrown upon me and TJ. I thought I would freak out and not want to answer anything but having the gang around me somehow made it easier to bear with and I felt myself relaxing. I had grown to love the way that they made me feel so at ease, especially when Naomi would secretly slip her hand into mine the moment that we were alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Guys, I'm so damn sorry it's taken me so long to upload. I've had some crap going on recently and I've been far too distracted to write, I know I promised that I would try and upload regularly but I hope that you'll all understand that life does get in the way sometimes. I don't know how regular the next few chapters will be, I'm trying to write whenever I can but it's proving to be difficult at the moment. I hope you can all forgive me; I really love and appreciate all of your support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 13

Emily's POV

Having a camera shoved in my face and getting asked a multitude of questions was by far the weirdest thing I had ever experienced. When Naomi phoned me early in the morning two days ago to tell me to meet her outside of the studio, I hadn't thought anything of it. I just assumed that we still had some things to go over before we started writing together, TJ believed so too when we met outside of the familiar building with sleepy eyes, cups of coffee and a cigarette dangling from our lips.

The interview was supposed to be a surprise, the rest of the gang obviously knew what would be occurring but apparently they wanted to show off their new writers to the rest of the world and there was no better way of doing that than an interview. I, however, disagreed profusely.

Seeing the cameras and microphones, I was terrified. My heart beat had increased straight away and the palms of my hand became clammy with sweat, I wanted to leave straight away. It took some persuading from everyone else who was joining us until I eventually gave in, but I was still nervous beyond belief.

After a few questions about the competition, I was surprised to find that I didn't actually mind it. There was no pressure, everybody laughed and joked along with each other, we just had to make sure that we didn't reveal anything about the new season of Behind the Mask, which was easy for TJ and I since we actually had no idea what to expect. We still had to wait for all of the production and editing to finish before we were able to watch it.

I had grown to love the way that the gang made me feel so at ease regardless of the situation. They didn't care if we freaked out or nervously stumbled over our words; they would simply laugh and help out whenever they thought that it was getting a little too overwhelming for us. Apparently it wasn't unprofessional to be scared; Effy even told us that she would rather see us scared than acting as though we were arrogant pricks who owned the world. They continuously managed to surprise me but I admired them for it.

Of course, it also helped that every time we took a quick break, Naomi would slip her hand into mine the moment that we were alone. She would simply smile down at me and gently squeeze my fingers in a silent form of comfort. She made me nervous whenever she was around, it was as though I could automatically sense her presence, but it wasn't a bad thing. She made me laugh and smile more than I had in a long time, I found comfort in her voice and I could stand for hours with her arms around me. I was completely overwhelmed by the sudden outburst of feelings that I had for the blonde, especially when I was scared to death of anything ever happening between us.

I was far too complicated for a girl like Naomi. She was famous, she had a comfortable little life with her friends, and she was following her dreams and was going to go far with her life. Me, well, my life had always been complicated, I couldn't remember a time that it had ever been particularly settled apart from when I was a lot younger. It hadn't stopped being hectic since everything kicked off nearly seven years ago and I was still damaged from the destruction.

I knew that I could never offer Naomi the kind of relationship and life that she would want. If we ever had a relationship, it would be nothing but an endless battle of which I would constantly try to run away from the moment that it becomes too hard. How could I suddenly barge into Naomi's life and hope to have something more than a friendship with her when I knew that I would only make her life complicated? I didn't want her to continuously have to fight to keep me in line if I went off the rails. All I wanted was for Naomi to be happy.

However, I couldn't stop the small selfish part of me that wanted her for myself and nothing else. I didn't care for the complications and the inevitable risks of us getting together because she made me feel better than anybody ever had. She made me feel safe and cared for, and beautiful even though I thought she was blind for thinking so. The way that she smiled at me constantly made my heart flutter, she made me so nervous that I always thought I was going to fall over and make a fool out of myself the moment that her eyes rested on me. Naomi was so damn beautiful; all I wanted to do was gaze into her ocean blue eyes and rake my fingers through each soft curl of hair.

I wanted Naomi so badly and I couldn't stop myself from wishing that she would want me back, though I never actually imagined that she would ever feel the same way about me. I wanted to believe her words so badly but I struggled to understand what she could possibly see in me that would make her like me. It was her kiss that sent me over the edge, I probably could have ignored the flirting but the moment her lips were upon mine, I knew I was done for. It was so hard to even glance at her from across the room because all I wanted to do was shove her up against the wall and snog her face off.

Unfortunately I had to control the urges, if I was going to be stupid enough to allow myself to give in to the way that I felt for Naomi then I at least had to be careful about it. There would always be a barrier – a distance – which I would have to keep from the blonde, I had to keep my heart and my job protected. I could only hope that someday, maybe I would be able to give her more than the façade I wore so well.

It had been two days since the video had been posted live onto the "Behind the Mask" website. I couldn't bring myself to watch it yet, the thought alone filled me with embarrassment, and I could still remember how nervous I had felt without having to watch it as a reminder.

I was back to my usual routine of working, writing and swimming. After successfully becoming what would soon be a professional writer, I hated my job even more than I had before. I trudged into the crowded, overheated office and slumped into my chair with a sigh before turning on the computer in front of me. Being here had become nothing but a chore, I had only just arrived and I already wanted to turn around and leave. If it wasn't for the fact that I needed the money, I probably would have.

I nearly jumped out of my seat from surprise when Mandy suddenly threw herself onto the chair beside me and pulled it as close to my side as she possibly could. I looked up at her with wide eyes, fearing the excited, almost child like grin that she had on her face. I had barely spoken to Mandy, Arsia and Sophia since I first applied for the competition. Not only had I been far too distracted but the girls annoyed the hell out of me, all they ever spent their time doing was gossiping and insulting anybody who they didn't like – which was nearly everybody in the office apart from me, as far as I was aware. They were the same age as me, possibly older but they had no ambition in life, they were quite happy to spend every night getting drunk regardless of the fact that they couldn't handle their drinks whatsoever. They were nice people but I couldn't handle being around them for more than a few minutes.

"Are you alright, Mandy?" I asked warily, feeling nervous by the excited grin that she wore.

"I'm fucking amazing babe, why didn't you tell us, you cheeky little minx?" Mandy practically exploded and my eyes grew impossibly wider.

"Tell you what?" I questioned stupidly because really, I should have been expecting it.

"Don't play dumb, Ems! A writer for Behind the Mask, you should be bouncing off the walls, I know I would be! I love that show so much, how did you do it?"

Oh, well shit. I should have known that Mandy and the others would have already watched the interview considering how obsessed they seemed to be with it. My cheeks burned fiercely and I seriously wished that I could be somewhere else. I hated confrontations and people making such a fuss over me. Although becoming a writer for "Behind the Mask" was something that I was overly proud of, I almost wished that I could have kept it as my own little secret. I hated attention beyond anything else.

"Oh right, that. I just applied for the competition and was lucky enough to get through, I guess." I laughed nervously and brushed a hand through my hair.

"That is amazing; it was so cool to see you on that interview, even though I was totally surprised that you didn't tell us!" Mandy clapped her hands excitedly. "So why are you still working here? Have you seen much of the cast? I love them all so much. Oh my god, Emily, you have to introduce me to them!"

"Whoa, Mandy, calm down!" I snapped in annoyance, her high pitched squeals were already beginning to give me a headache. "Firstly, I have to work here because I still need the money until I can start working with them properly. Secondly, yes, I have hung out with the gang quite a few times, and thirdly, no I won't introduce you to them. It isn't my choice, I know they are famous and you admire them but they are still people who like their privacy and I'm not going to obstruct that." I finished with a hard sigh, not even feeling bad at the crest fallen look on Mandy's face.

"I thought we were friends, friends would do that for each other." She whined and I found myself rolling my eyes at her statement.

"We've hung out once and you tried to do nothing but get off with me, I wouldn't really class that as a friendship. Look, Mandy, I'm sorry. You're a nice girl but this is going to be my job, I'll be doing something that I love and I'm not going to jeopardise that just so you have something to brag about." I stood my ground firmly.

Mandy appeared to be so defeated that she had even begun to pout, but I couldn't help but think that it made her look ridiculous, unlike Naomi who always looked so adorable whenever she pretended to be sad. I had to stop myself from smiling at the image of the blonde that crossed my mind.

"I won't be annoying, I promise." Mandy continued, trying to push me.

_You already are_, I wanted to say but I bit my tongue. "It's not happening. I'm sorry; I've got work to do." I finalised, hoping that Mandy would understand the dismissal which thankfully she did as she left without saying another word.

I wasn't sorry at all; there was no way that I was going to disrespect my friend's privacy for an obsessive fan that would only result in endlessly annoying the crap out of everyone. For a moment I wondered if I had been too harsh on Mandy but I knew that I had no other choice otherwise she would have only continued to try and convince me.

The shift seemed to drag for longer than usual and the events of the day had not been enjoyable. Both Arsia and Sophia had reacted in the same way as Mandy once they had seen me and I had to turn them both down the moment that they tried to convince me to introduce them to the gang. Sophia's cheeks glared red with embarrassment and she walked away shyly, whereas Arsia wasn't as easy to get rid off. After nearly starting an argument, she finally stalked off but not without exclaiming that I was "a selfish dickhead."

I didn't care what they thought about me, they weren't the kind of people to understand the reasons why, all they cared about was getting what they wanted but their glares from across the room had made me feel beyond uncomfortable. I practically sprinted out of the office the moment that I was finished with my work.

I crashed out on my bed as soon as I got home, burying my face into my pillows as I heaved an exhausted sigh. I had a feeling that everything was about to get complicated, I could only hope that it would get better after it did. I was grateful that it was all worth it, regardless of the inevitable complications. I hadn't felt as positive about something as I did about this job. It was a dream come true, as cliché as it was to say, I would put my all into it because it was all that mattered now. I never thought I would ever be given such an incredible opportunity such as this; it still seemed like nothing but a wishful thought.

I rolled onto my front at the sound of my phone ringing. I smiled at the sight of Naomi's called ID flashing across my screen, my stomach instantly filled with butterflies and I swallowed my nerves, connecting the call.

"Hey." I said as I brought the phone to my ear.

"Hey you, how was work?" I smiled wider at the sound of Naomi's gentle voice.

"It was awful." I groaned. "Mandy and the others have already seen the interview. They wouldn't stop hounding me to introduce them to you guys, they weren't particularly happy when I said no." I explained, grinning when I heard Naomi sigh.

"Thank god you said no, I don't fancy getting choked again."

I giggled almost childishly. "Of course I said no, I respect your privacy and I would prefer it if you weren't choked to death."

Naomi laughed loudly. "So would I, I'm pretty sure Effy and I still have bruises from that night, but thank you for respecting our privacy."

"You're welcome." I replied shyly, pleased that Naomi was happy with me.

"How are you, otherwise?" She asked.

"I'm okay, how are you?"

"Same, we're all missing you though." Her words made my heart flutter but I couldn't help but like the thought that they seemed to enjoy having me around.

"I miss you all too. I could come over this weekend, if you'd like?" I asked, almost cringing at how hopeful I sounded.

"Of course, that would be great! Thankfully it won't be long until we work together and we'll see more of you." She said excitedly.

"I can't wait; I want to leave this job even more now." I sighed, wishing that the time would hurry up so that I could do the one thing that I knew would bring me happiness.

"I don't blame you but it'll be worth the wait." Naomi said confidently.

I smiled, knowing that she was right. "I still can't believe this is even real."

"How come? I'm surprised that you haven't done something like this sooner."

"To be honest, I never thought I was good enough to do something like this as a profession even though it's all I've ever wanted to do." I replied although I was surprised by the honesty I had just displayed towards Naomi. It was strange how opening up to her felt so natural and easy.

"I still don't understand, you're truly talented for somebody without any real experience or qualifications, not that you need them. You don't need to go to college or university to make yourself better at something that you're already great at." Naomi said sweetly.

"I guess I've just never seen it. I always wanted to go to college and university but I never had the chance, and nobody really ever encouraged me to pursue it."

"Well you have us now and we're never going to let you give up on this. So how come you didn't go to college if you wanted to?"

I brushed a hand through my hair and bit down upon my bottom lip. There was no way I could avoid answering that question without telling some of the truth, and I didn't want to lie to Naomi either. I wanted to try and be more open especially towards someone who truly did seem to care about me, but I could already feel the lump that had lodged itself into my throat, the one that always prevented me from speaking.

I cleared my throat nervously. "Um…well I had a few problems going on at home, at the time, we moved around quite a lot so I failed most of my exams at school and I didn't really have the time to think about applying to college because I knew it would only be a matter of time until we moved again." I answered with a shaky breath, wiping my clammy hands down the length of my black trousers. I still didn't know why I found it so hard to open up but I panicked the moment I would try.

"Oh shit, that sucks." Naomi replied, sounding genuinely sympathetic. There was a short moment of silence before she spoke again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I knew that she would ask and I was surprised to realise that I was grateful for her offer but I couldn't help but shake my head subconsciously.

"Thank you but I really hate talking about it; it's just so complicated and hard to explain. Bad memories, you know? But maybe some other time, preferably when I'm not sober." I laughed half heartedly, trying to lighten the negative mood that passed over me.

"Of course, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." She said, her voice slightly timid and it made me smile.

"You don't need to apologise, Naoms. It's nice that you asked."

"Okay, but I'll be here anytime if you want to talk about it though. There will even be a bottle of Jack Daniels waiting in the cupboard with your name on."

I laughed aloud. "No there won't, we'll end up drinking it before it even reaches the cupboard."

"That is true." Naomi giggled and the sound made my stomach tingle. "But you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do." I replied softly, a fond smile playing on my lips.

"I can't wait to see you." Naomi whispered, catching me by surprise. My stomach would have back flipped if it were possible.

"Neither can I."

"You don't regret what happened at the party, do you?" I could hear the uncertainty in her voice and it instantly made me feel guilty. Not because I regretted it, but because I knew my past actions had led her to wondering it.

"I don't at all; I've never regretted any of it. I do like you, Naomi, but I do need some time so I can figure everything out."

"I know, I was just worried, that's all. I promise that I will give you time."

"I know you will, I just don't know how long it will take."

"That doesn't matter to me."

I closed my eyes and clung to my phone, wishing that it was Naomi's hand instead. I had no idea how she had come to have such a hold over me, but I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her from the moment that we first properly met. I knew right from the start from the pull in my stomach and the trembling nerves that washed over me the moment she was around that this was going to be something different, something that I would never expect. I didn't know what was going to happen or how any of this would play out but I liked it, even though it scared the hell out of me.

We continued to talk for a while, Naomi steered the conversation far away from the subject of us or my personal life and I was grateful that she respected the fact that I wasn't ready to talk about it. It was one of the things that made me attracted to her from the start, besides from her obvious good looks. She didn't come bounding into my life trying to pull me every way possible and demand to know each and every aspect of my life. Every time that I would begin to feel awkward about something, Naomi seemed to notice and she would leave it there, she never tried to push me out of my comfort zone. It was my choice to talk about my life, it was my choice if I never wanted to tell her about how my life fell apart when my mum fucked off and abandoned me and Katie for some random guy who hated us and would have been happier if we didn't exist. Naomi could see that I was messed up beneath the surface but she was still there, she was still trying and that was a lot more than I could say for some people, especially the ones who were supposed to care.

When we finally hung up, I found myself wanting to sleep. The thought of Naomi and this new life that I was creating for myself made a wave of calm wash over me, and the aspect of sleep didn't seem so much like a chore than what it used to. I wanted the time to pass, I wanted to dive head first into the start of this new life because everything about it seemed so beautiful that I didn't even want to hang onto the safety bar anymore.

It probably wasn't the smartest way to react over something, there were so many risks and the consequences would be dire if this all went wrong, but I felt like I couldn't hold myself back from this because otherwise I wouldn't do a good enough job. I had to give it my all, I would need to take every ounce of my pain and suffering and all of the shit that had led me to here and turn it into something amazing.

For the first time in my life, I saw a future ahead of myself. For the first time in my life, I felt like I was good enough to do something.

* * *

So I'm actually really disappointed with this chapter because I had absolutely no idea where to take it, so I'm going to consider this as insightful filler. I'm hoping it will help you all to understand Emily a little better, considering that I've just revealed something big and it won't be long until we start to dig more into it. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up and unfortunately I can't offer you guys a sneak peak of the next chapter as I haven't started writing it yet, but I promise I'll try not to take as long updating as I did with this one. I hope this chapter wasn't too crap, and please, if you're feeling generous enough, leave me a review :)


	14. Chapter 14

Before I start profusely apologising for taking so long to update, Skins: Fire… OH MY FUCKING GOD! Am I right? I won't say what happens in case some of you haven't yet seen it, but seriously, just oh my god.

Anyway, guys, oh man, I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update again. Firstly I would like to thank you all for the kind reviews for the last chapter. It's so lovely knowing that I have all of your love and support, and I really appreciate that you're all telling me to not stress out about updating this fic. Even though it's really nice to hear that you're not all pressuring me, I still feel so bad for taken so long to update when I used to do it quite frequently. I've been so distracted recently with work, going out with friends, family life and stuff that are going on at home. My brother moved away last week and I've always been really close to him so it's been quite hard to deal with so I haven't really been in the right frame of mind to do any writing.

I am trying to get back up to how I was before, the only problem with not writing for a while is that you get out of the routine and writers block becomes quite persistent, though over the past few days I have written quite a bit so hopefully it won't be long before I get back into it! I love you all so much for being so patient with me; I promise that I will not give up on this story, even if there are times when I don't update for a while.

If any of you have tumblr and want to follow me, send me your URL in a message and I will definitely follow you! :)

However, I shall now shut up and allow you to actually read this chapter; I've kept you all waiting for long enough so I won't keep you for any longer. I really hope that you like it and I will try to update as soon as I can!

Chapter 14

Naomi's POV

I lit the fag that dangled from between my lips the moment I exited the studio. Another round of interviews was finally out of the way and I was feeling cranky. Early morning starts had never been something that I handled well, I had never been a morning person and that hadn't changed even as I got older and it was the only downfall with this job. There was nothing worse than dragging yourself out of bed to go and answer tons of questions that you had already answered like a hundred times before.

I couldn't complain though, all I needed was an endless supply of strong coffee and a hit of nicotine and I was good to go. I would choose this any day over a job like Emily's. I admired the red head for sticking the job out even though she detested being there. The fact that she was putting her responsibilities first over her own self-satisfaction showed just how mature she was, not many teenagers would do that.

I felt as though I was making some sort of progress with Emily but it was hard to be sure. I could read her actions and emotions when we were together but being apart made it difficult to establish what she was feeling. I couldn't ask her upfront about it either, I knew it would only result in her closing off further.

From what I had gathered, her family and home life were touchy subjects, one that she tended avoiding. I had come to assume that she must have had a difficult childhood but I was unsure as to what could have made her become so distant with the people around her. I could only hope that one day she would find a way to open up to someone, whether or not it would be me, didn't matter. I didn't like the thought of her keeping it locked inside, I saw what it did to Effy and there was no way that I wanted to watch Emily self destruct in the same way.

I crushed the butt of my cigarette on the ground as Effy made her way towards me, holding two steaming cups and wearing a knowing smirk. I grinned in delight when she handed one to me and I took a large sip, not even caring that it burned my mouth because it tasted so good. I murmured my appreciation against the cup and sighed contently.

Cook and Freddie soon joined us with their own coffees and the three of them lit their cigarettes. The temptation of nicotine was too much to handle, and another cigarette was soon placed between my lips and I quickly drew more nicotine into my body.

"Better?" Effy asked knowingly as I took another mouthful of the caffeinated liquid.

"Much better, thanks." I smiled at my friend.

"I need some fookin' whisky in this to wake me up." Cook grumbled, sipping his coffee before taking a pull on his fag. He was possibly worse than me when it came to early mornings.

"You're beginning to sound like an alcoholic, mate." Freddie chuckled.

"Probably." Cook muttered in reply. Freddie patted his shoulder almost sympathetically.

"He's always sounded like an alcoholic." Effy teased the grumpy boy. She had never been one to complain about getting up early but then again, it was hard to tell if anything really affected the mysterious brunette.

"Fuck you, Eff." Cook smirked into his cup.

"Already have." She replied nonchalantly without hesitation, causing Cook to choke on his drink in surprise.

"Dirty bitch." I chuckled and shook my head.

We laughed together and the mood seemed to lift, laughter was one of the things that always got us through a rough time. This job – regardless of how much we loved it – could easily become stressful at times and it was easy to quickly snap and take it out on one another, we had many of times. The good thing with us all having been friends for so long meant that we knew how one another worked. There were moments when we needed our own space but most of the time, we just needed to laugh together to get us through a stressful occasion. Working with the people who love and care for you made it all worth it in the long run.

"Tone wants us to head back in once we're finished, says he has a few things to tell us." Effy rolled her eyes and I smirked in return. The Stonem siblings had a habit of being annoyingly cryptic.

"He's probably just going to tell us the same shit that we've heard a thousand times." Freddie grumbled, looking put off by the idea of having to go back into the studio rooms.

"Most likely, but we best go and see what the big boss wants." I said as I crushed the butt of my cigarette once more before making my way back up the steps towards the studio with the others in tow.

We carried on up to the second floor where we had held the interviews for the new writers. It was strange to think about how much time had passed and how much had changed since that fateful day. The rest of the gang including Tony were patiently waiting as we quickly took our seats. Tony smiled at us and clasped his hands together on top of the table before him.

"Right, so now that you're all here, I wanted to let you all know that the interviews have gone brilliantly and will be aired within the next couple of days. The companies and reporters seem pleased with the information that we have been able to offer. We've also received some feedback from fans regarding the introducing of Emily and TJ to the team, a few have expressed their concerns for the show due to the concept of having new writers in case the show changes, but we all know that they have nothing to worry about and we'll show that to them soon enough. Everybody's excited for season two and what we've got in store for the characters, so everything's going well. You should all be pleased." Tony spoke as he flicked through the sheets of paper in front of him. We all nodded and smiled at each other.

"Freddie, you have an interview scheduled for next week with Attitude, to talk about what it's like to play a gay character in the show. Effy, Naomi, you two also have an interview scheduled with Diva to talk about your characters and they'll probably try to dig into your personal life as your sexuality's are no secret to the public, so be prepared. A promotional photo shoot will be scheduled within the next few weeks for the new season, I'm not sure when or where it will commence but I'll let you all know as soon as I do.

It's now less than twelve weeks until the new season is aired, and five weeks until we release a teaser trailer. We need to get in as many interviews, photo shoots and promotions within the next month or so as we can because once we start writing; we are going to be on a tight schedule so I want you all to be prepared. It is going to be a stressful time but I am positive that it will all be worth it in the end."

We all nodded in understanding; there was no need for words. We had been preparing ourselves for this for a long time. We had hoped for years that Behind The Mask would become more than a wishful idea, I could still remember the days where we would spend hours on end writing parts of the script and shooting some of the scenes on basic video recorders.

I had never expected us to come this far, it had been nothing but a dream once upon a time. We had worked so hard through the stress, the arguments, the tears and we had come out on top, becoming so much more than what we could have ever possibly hoped for. This was our life now, so if we had to endure a stressful time to make our show as successful as possible, so be it.

Tony glanced at each of us with a bright smile on his face, his eyes twinkling with happiness. I couldn't help but reciprocate it. He had supported us right from the beginning, he had told us that we had something special going on and we needed to take it further. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be sat here right at this moment. He was the one who had pushed our script onto several directors and producers; he put in the hours of research to find us nothing but the best. He had fought to become our manager and I wouldn't want it to be anybody else, not just because he was a close friend and Effy's older brother, but because he knew what he was doing and he did it well.

I could see the pride that resided within his cerulean coloured eyes but he would never say it out loud, he didn't have to. Both Tony and Effy had a way of saying and showing how they felt through silence, it was all said through their eyes. Heart felt moments made the Stonem siblings uncomfortable but we were okay with that because words didn't always have to be spoken for them to be heard.

"Anyway, I'll let you all know as soon as possible if anymore interviews are to be scheduled. Also, and I think this might excite you all, Chris and I have been thinking about bringing Emily and TJ's official start date forward, the sooner that we can get them writing with us, the better."

My eyes bulged upon hearing this and a delighted grin pulled up on my lips before I had a chance to stop it.

"Are you serious? Emily will be ecstatic; she's dying to leave that shitty job she's in." I exclaimed with far too much excitement but I couldn't contain it, even if it initiated a smirk from every angle.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason." Freddie teased.

"Shut the fuck up." I flipped him off without even bothering to glance in his direction. I quickly realised that I probably should have kept my mouth shut.

"A bit defensive there, Naoms." Effy soon joined in with a smug tone to her voice.

"You can shut up, too." I fixed her with an intense glare but it didn't faze the brunette as she simply continued to smirk at me.

"You wanna muff dive with Red, we all know it babe and I can't say I blame ya. I'd so get on that if she weren't a lezza." Cook waggled his tongue suggestively. He was lucky that he was sat a few seats away from me or I certainly would have smacked him.

I scoffed. "Cook, you'd get on just about anything as long as it had a hole for you to put it in."

Cook threw his head back and laughed loudly; the sound filled the quiet room and overpowered the sniggers that came from the others.

"You didn't deny it though." He grinned cheekily and I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment because well, how the fuck was I supposed to deny something that was so obviously true?

"She's going red, which means it's true!" Lara exclaimed, pointing at me after I had stayed silent for a few seconds too long as she and the others burst out laughing.

I covered my face with my hands and groaned. The only problem with spending all of your time with the same people over many years was that they were able to read me easier than an open book with a large, bold print. It was impossible to hide how I was feeling when they knew me better than I knew myself.

"I hate you all." I grumbled, sighing at the sound of their increased laughter.

"Alright, enough of teasing Naomi for being so obvious about wanting to bang Emily, we can hardly blame her." Tony winked in my direction and I cursed myself under my breath for apparently being so obvious about my feelings for Emily.

I growled in frustration. "Get fucked."

"I think you need to, Blondie." Cook cackled, high-fiving Freddie who was practically doubled over laughing.

I scowled fiercely, my cheeks burning with intensity as I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair. Teasing your friends was fun until you were the one on the receiving end, I would have to keep that in mind from now on.

"If this is just a meeting for you guys to take the piss out of me, then can I at least fucking leave?" I snapped once their laughter had quietened slightly. I wasn't annoyed by their incessant teasing, I had grown accustomed to it years ago. In fact, there was a part of me that wanted to smile and laugh along with them because the sound of my friend's laughter was simply contagious. However, I knew that it wouldn't end any time soon unless I began to show that I was getting irritable, otherwise this could go on all day long.

"Okay, let's stop before she starts fucking pouting." I stuck my middle finger up at Tony, causing him to stop and chuckle again. "But as I was saying, we are going to make a decision soon about Emily and TJ. However, even though we have them to write with us, I don't want to see you guys slacking. This is still your story and your characters, I don't want any of you to lose your connection with them so make sure that you keep up with your own ideas and the writing, and work with the girls to create something new and fucking awesome. Is that understood?"

Once again, we all nodded in unison. "Good, now get the fuck out of here before I force you all to do my boring fucking job of filling out paperwork."

With that, we all quickly jumped to our feet, said goodbye and were out of the door in a flash before Tony had a chance to change his mind. Despite the ripping that I had just endured, I had to admit that I was in a fucking awesome mood. The thought of Emily working with us sooner than we had expected made me feel both nervous and excited. I couldn't wait to see her reaction when she received the news; I could imagine the way that her eyes would widen in disbelief but a delighted grin would pull up on her small, plump lips. Her surprised expression was nothing less than perfect.

"I can't remember the last time that I saw you smile this much, it's kind of nauseating." Effy suddenly appeared by my side, successfully scaring me out of my Emily filled day dream.

"Yeah well, I have a reason to be happy." I replied with a casual shrug of my shoulders, although I should have known better than to try and fool the brunette.

"Does that reason happen to be a cute, petite red head, by any chance?" She asked with a cheeky smirk. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help but grin.

"Shut up. Does yours happen to be a fit girl with black and purple hair?" I fired back quickly, referring to TJ. Effy's eyes widened slightly but the expression was gone before I even had the chance to point it out. If I hadn't been looking, I surely would have missed it.

"I don't know, you'll have to introduce me." She winked at me and I scoffed, shaking my head.

"You're full of shit, Stonem." I chuckled at the smirking brunette.

"I love you too, Campbell." She cooed and I smacked her arm playfully.

"I never said I love you!"

"You didn't have to, now come on, that boring fucking meeting has put me in the mood to get monumentally fucked up." Effy linked her arm through mine and began to drag me towards the exit of the studio, and I couldn't help but eagerly oblige.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by agonisingly slow, and by the time Friday afternoon arrived, I was practically bouncing on the spot in anticipation for Emily to arrive. I had received a text a little under twenty minutes ago saying that she was on her way, but I knew that the traffic would be rough around this time and therefore resulted in me having to wait for longer than I would have liked.

TJ was already here, having arrived a few hours ago and was enjoying her time watching a movie with a name that I couldn't remember, whilst sitting awfully close to Effy on the sofa. I had watched the pair for a while and had taken note of how often they glanced at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Their legs were tangled together and their hands were placed inches apart.

It was bloody cute, if I was being honest. They appeared to be completely comfortable with one another and I couldn't resist thinking that they would make a sweet couple if this were to develop into anything more. I liked TJ, if she were to get with Effy, I would straight up approve. All I hoped for was that Effy would know how to handle a relationship now that she was older.

The brunette avoided relationships back in college and stuck to meaningless flings with both boys and girls. After watching her parent's marriage fall apart, she believed that love and relationships were pointless. At least with a one night stand, she didn't have the risk of getting hurt but she had stopped doing that a long time ago when she nearly caused the group to fall apart. She had slept with both Cook and Freddie during college, which caused them to constantly fight for her affection and attention. There was a time when we thought that it would never end and the friendship between the three of them would be lost, but once Effy realised that she was tearing the group apart by being so careless, she quickly put an end to it and refused to be anything more than friends with the two boys. It had been tense for a while but they eventually got over it and once they did, the strength of their friendship began to grow back until it was even stronger than before. Nothing had come between us after that, but it would be nice to see if TJ could tame the brunette's heart.

I was staring aimlessly at the TV, lost in my own thoughts when there was a gentle knock at the door. My stomach flipped inside of me and I practically leapt off of the sofa, startling the rest of the gang who were engrossed by the movie.

"Sorry, Emily's here." I could barely contain the smile that threatened to split my face in half as I bounded towards the front door with possibly too much enthusiasm. I didn't care, I had been eagerly looking forward to the red head's company for so long that every passing minute felt like forever.

After opening the front door, I had to remind myself to breathe as I took in the beautiful sight of Emily Fitch before me. How somebody could look so beautiful, adorable and sexy all at once was beyond me but she made it look effortless. Even in a grey zip up jacket, dark wash skinny jeans and a pair of beat up navy vans, Emily was by far the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on.

"Hey." I greeted her somewhat breathlessly and I silently cursed myself for sounding so flustered by the mere sight of her, but I suddenly stopped caring when a bright smile pulled up on her lips as I stepped aside to allow her to enter.

"Hey yourself." God, it was unreal what the sound of that husky voice could do to me; I don't think I could ever get used to it. It wasn't right that somebody could look and sound this good.

I quickly closed the door and wrapped an arm around Emily's small waist, pulling her in for a hug. I internally sighed with happiness the moment that I felt her body pressed against my own, smiling uncontrollably when I felt her nuzzle her face into my chest and tighten her grip.

"How was the traffic?" I asked softly once we broke apart. Emily smiled and brushed a lock of red hair away from her face.

"It's London, it was shit." She replied in a cocky tone, making me realise just how much of a stupid question it was to ask.

I shrugged it off, returning her grin before heading back through into the living room. The movie had just ended and everyone looked up as we entered, greeting Emily in synchronisation. The red head looked pleased with their reaction and happily greeted them back, causing me to grin at the sight of the content smile on her face.

"Emily, would you like to watch a movie with us? Naomi might actually pay attention now that you're here." Effy managed to offer nicely and tease me all at once. I glared hard at the brunette, feeling my cheeks burn as Emily smirked at me.

"I was paying attention!" I fired back defensively.

"Yeah, so what was the movie about?" She countered, trapping me completely.

I gaped at my all knowing best friend, feeling my face flare with embarrassment. Of course I didn't know what it was about, it was hard to pay attention when there had been a certain red head playing on my mind.

I scowled at the amused faces of my friends. "Oh just shut the fuck up and put the damn movie on." I threw myself down on the sofa with a huff.

Emily chuckled lightly. "I guess that answers your question for me, but yes, I would like that."

She smiled at Effy before sitting down beside me, patting my knee in a patronising manor. I turned my glare on her but she kept her gaze forward, though there was a hint of a smirk pulling up on the corner of her lips.

"Stop fucking grinning." I nudged Emily playfully and she giggled. The sound instantly made me smile.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to distract you." She winked at me, not sounding sorry at all.

"I suppose I can forgive you for being distracting."

"Cheeky." She giggled again and elbowed me lightly.

We settled back into the sofa whilst the others ran around to bring in more snacks and drinks. Once the lights were turned off, casting us all into darkness and we had a bag of popcorn and bottles of beer between us, Effy started the movie.

Paranormal Activity, I had never seen it before and from what I had heard, I had to admit that I was feeling a little nervous. I hated films that made me jump constantly and I could feel my heart start pounding right from the beginning. The only comforting thing was the warmth of Emily's body from where she was pressed against my side. If she was at all nervous, she didn't show it.

An hour into the movie, I had already jumped several times and was now clinging onto Emily's hand for dear life. Panda and Lara had screamed at parts which had scared us all more than the actual scene. I had even heard both Freddie and Cook mutter a curse under their breath. My legs were tangled through Emily's and her arm was around my waist. I had felt her jump a few times but she didn't seem nearly as scared as I felt, she simply chuckled and held me closer to her body, which in the end made it all worth it.

I could feel her warmth all around me. Everywhere that I turned my head, I inhaled her comforting scent. The light from the TV reflected upon her delicate features and I was amazed by her beauty every single time that I glanced at her. It was strange how one decision had brought this girl into my life and now I couldn't imagine not having her around. She was a part of us now, a part of me and that was how I wanted it to stay. I snuggled closer to her body, enjoying the feeling of her arms around me as I nestled my head into the crook of her neck, preparing myself to endure the rest of this movie.

Once it was over, I was the first to jump up and turn the lights back on. I sighed as the light suddenly washed over us, feeling less freaked out now that we were out of the darkness. I reclaimed my place on the sofa beside Emily, sitting as close to her as I possibly could without actually sitting on top of her.

"Don't ever fucking make me watch something like that again, okay?" I said sternly to Effy, who now appeared to be much closer to TJ than what she was at the start of the film.

Effy – once again – smirked at me. "It wasn't all that bad, Naoms. At least you weren't alone." Her eyes flickered briefly to Emily before returning to me and then it hit me; she had picked that movie on purpose, knowing that I didn't like jumpy films just so that I could get close to Emily. I didn't know whether to thank or slap the sneaky bitch.

"Whatever. Who wants a drink? I know I could fucking do with one."

My question was answered with a chorus of agreement so I rolled my eyes and stood up once again, about to make my way towards the kitchen when Emily suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled herself up.

"I'll help." She smiled sweetly and I was tongue tied for a moment so I nodded my head dumbly and quickly exited the room without glancing towards my friends, I knew what I would see if I did.

Going straight towards the fridge, I pulled out several bottles of beer and placed them on the counter before grabbing the half empty bottle of Jack Daniels. I wiggled the bottle at Emily and she reached for it, grinning approvingly.

"Are you really that scared that you need to start on the strong stuff?" She asked almost disbelievingly, but the playful look in her eyes told me that she was only teasing. I smirked as I reached up to grab some glasses from the top cabinet.

"Actually, I know how much you like it so I thought you'd prefer it, but I can always put it back." I reached for the bottle but Emily quickly held it close to her body, wrapping her arms around it protectively.

"I'm sorry, I take it back!" She squeaked as I made another attempt to grab the bottle. I chuckled, taking a step closer towards the red head and wrapped my arms around the back of her neck, smirking down at her.

"You better watch it or I might not be so nice next time." I warned her and Emily nodded her head vigorously.

The sound of our laughter filled the kitchen until it quietened down and we were both left staring into each other's eyes. My heart pounded within my chest, spurred on by our close proximity. I couldn't remember ever feeling this content before but there was something about Emily that made me feel both comfortable and on edge at the same time. She was a mystery, something that was so beautiful and unexpected.

"I'm glad you're here." I whispered softly, bringing my hand back to gently stroke her face.

Emily smiled genuinely, closing her eyes as she leaned against my touch. I leaned in and pressed my lips gently against hers, feeling my heart tingle at the contact. I pulled back after a few seconds and slipped my hand into her small one.

"So am I." She replied quietly before pulling me back towards the living room. I think I would have followed her anywhere.

* * *

There we have it guys, finally another chapter up. I will try as hard as I can to get writing the next one but as I've said before; I'm not sure how long it will take. I'm so caught up in my life right now, but I will try and make time for my writing so I don't disappoint you beautiful people. I really hope that you all like this chapter; I had to add in some happy Naomily times as we unfortunately didn't have any from Skins Fire. Please review and let me know what you think, your comments mean the world to me!

**Chapter 15 – Emily**

She made me feel as though everything was worth it, as long as she was by my side. That was what scared me the most, there was no guarantee that she would always be there and now that she was here, I didn't think I could handle it if she left. I had tried to overcome my fears, I had tried not to think about them but it was always there beneath the surface. Naomi had me trapped; she had me wrapped up in a web that I couldn't break out off. I was powerless to resist, even if I had wanted to.


End file.
